Bajo el mismo techo
by karli-chan
Summary: Akane una mujer de servicio de comida y bebida y Ranma un director deportivo de television que no tiene nada en comun, se dan cuenta que los opuestos se atraen cuando las circunstancias los obligan a mudarse juntos para cuidar a su ahijada huerfana.
1. 1 primera cita

Una joven de ojos café chocolate mira impaciente el reloj mientras buscaba alguna distracción en una revista que había olvidado su mejor amiga hace algunos días en su departamento, hojeaba rápidamente sin prestar la mas mínima atención a las paginas cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

Bien- dijo la joven mientras se arreglaba un poco su vestido de coctel color negro y se dirigía a abrir la puerta

Hola- dijo un chico de cabellera negra azabache y ojos color azul zafiro, vestía playera gris, pantalón de mezclilla con una chaqueta de cuero color negro y gorra gris.

Hola- ella respondió

Akane- dijo el joven algo nervioso.

Saotome- respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ranma- se limito él a responder mientras extendía su mano para saludarla

Ranma?- Akane le pregunto

Ranma. Si todos me dicen Ranma- le decía él mientras sonreía afectuoAkaneente

Bien, que gusto por fin conocerte Ranma- Akane dijo

¿Llego algo tarde? -Ranma se limito a decir

Solo una hora- Akane respondió mientras giraba su cabeza para ver el reloj que tenia en su sala. "Pero descuida me estaba arreglando y Ukyo me dijo que era habitual así que" añadió

"Ryoga dijo que te quejarías" Ranma interrumpió

"En serio" Akane dijo entre risas fingidas. "Okey" dijo algo incomoda

Los dos se miraban uno al otro sintiéndose incómodos por el silencio que se había creado ninguno se decidía a hablar hasta que Akane se animo y dijo "¿Nos vamos?" mientras tomaba su bolso.

"Si, si" respondió Ranma

"Vamos a cenar" Akane dijo cuando Ranma daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida mientras Akane cerraba la puerta de su departamento, "Me muero de hambre desde hace mas de una hora" dijo Akane entre dientes mostrando su molestia.

Akane y Ranma caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento del edificio haciendo un poco de plática.

"Así que acabas de mudarte a Nerima" dijo ella

"Si" se limito el a responder

"Ah, ¿Y desde cuando conoces a Ryoga?" le pregunto Akane

"Desde la Secundaria" respondió Ranma mientras abría la puerta que daba al estacionamiento para que Akane pasara.

"Gracias, conozco a Ukyo desde la universidad estábamos en una fraternidad" decía Akane mientras miraba a todos lados, "¿Y tu auto?" añadió algo intrigada.

"Aquí" respondió Ranma señalando una Harley Davidson estacionada a su izquierda.

Akane no podía creer lo que veía y se quedo congelada viendo a Ranma tomar un casco y dárselo a ella mientras le decía "Ten tu casco" y después se monto a su motocicleta algo expectante ya que Akane seguía sin moverse le dijo "Sube".

Akane no sabia que hacer o decir "Y…Yo" era el único sonido que salía de su garganta, Ranma al ver esto le dijo "Sujétate prometo que no te lastimare" y encendió el motor.

"La verdad mi ropa no es adecuada" Akane le gritaba para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido del motor.

"Que?" le dijo Ranma poniendo su mano sobre su oreja para hacer notar que no la había escuchado.

"La verdad no estoy vestida para la velocidad" Akane gritaba a todo pulmón diciendo lo ultimo casi como un susurro porque Ranma había apagado el motor.

"Lo siento" decía ella, "Es que ni siquiera creo que pueda subir la pierna, así que…" Akane le decía mientras trataba de levantar su pierna cosa que era imposible por el vestido que portaba tan ajustado que abrazaba sus curvas. Ranma la miraba con una ligera molestia que era evidente en su rostro.

"Pero yo conduzco" le dijo Akane mientras le regresaba su casco, "mi auto esta ahí" decía señalando un auto Smart color rojo estacionado a unos cuantos pasos, "Y es nuevo así que me encanta usarlo" añadió.

"Es lindo" le dijo Ranma mientras se dirigían hacia el auto

"Gracias" respondió ella cuando abría la puerta, "Sube" Akane le decía a, el lo hizo aunque dudoAkaneente.

Ya en el auto se volvió a crear un silencio incomodo que Ranma rompió "Muy bien ¿A donde vamos?"

"¿Para donde hiciste la reservación?" ella le pregunto, al ver que Ranma se quedo algo pensativo añadió "Dijiste que lo ibas a hacer. ¿No reservaste verdad?".

"¿Eso dije?" pregunto el inseguro.

"Esta bien, da igual" Akane le dijo molestia evidente en su tono de voz.

"Si esta bien a donde sea no me importa tu decide, si quieres vamos a… Tu mandas, solo hay que pedir una mesa y sentarnos" le dijo Ranma despreocupado.

"Bueno, esta bien que te parece Café Five, ¿Has ido?" dijo Akane.

"Suena bien" el respondió

"Un amigo de la escuela culinaria" Akane le comentaba cuando el celular de Ranma comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola "Puedes contestar" le dijo ella.

"Esta bien dejare que vaya al buzón" le respondió Ranma

A pesar de que el teléfono no paraba de sonar Akane trato de retomar su conversación "Como te decía el amigo de la escuela culinaria es de hecho el que" Akane no pudo mas y le dijo "¿Sabes? Adelante, contesta puedo esperar"

"Hola" Ranma hizo una pausa mientras la persona en la línea hablaba, "Ya lo sabes que siempre estoy en la mitad de algo" Akane no puedo evitar rodar sus ojos al escuchar esto, "Si, de acuerdo, si, ¿A las once?, si" Ranma mirando de reojo a Akane añadió "¿Sabes que? Mejor que sea a las 10:30" Akane volteo y lo miro incrédula mientras el terminaba la llamada.

"Lo siento, es una amiga que esta enferma" le dijo Ranma poniendo una cara de inocente

"Oye no tenemos que hacer esto" le decía Akane mientras agitaba su cabeza

"¿En serio?" dijo el con esperanza evidente en su voz "si eso es lo que quieres" añadió.

"Ay no puede ser" dijo Akane muy ofendida

"Seamos honestos, te desagrade desde el momento en que me viste" replico Ranma

"No pero unos amigos mutuos lo arreglaron y creo que se los debemos" le reprocho ella levantando la voz

"¿Que cosa?, ¿Pasar unas horas entre una platica muy casual?, en el mejor de los casos nos embriagamos y nos acostamos" argumento el

"¿Qué clase de idiota eres?" Le grito Akane no podía creerlo trato de ser amable con el por Ukyo y como le paga siendo el peor de los idiotas que había conocido.

"Mira es noche de sábado quiero divertirme" le decía Ranma fastidiado no podía creer que Ryoga lo hubiera convencido de hacer esto.

Esta es la última vez que le hago caso- pensó Ranma.

"Solo quiero ir a ver a mi amiga enferma y tu puedes hacer lo que hagas los sábados por la noche. Parece que te gusta leer, puedes leer un libro. ¿Actualizar tu blog?" concluyo Ranma.

"¿Actualizar tu blog?" Akane dijo imitando el tono de voz de Ranma, "¿Sabes que? Si querías asegurarte de que no fuera una noche horrenda, te daré un consejo amigo, no llegues muy tarde y no debes llamar a una zorra en frente de mi" Akane le dijo con todo el veneno posible que pudo mostrar en su voz y haciendo énfasis en la palabra zorra.

"Esta enferma" replico Ranma.

"Ah claro ¿Y por eso quieres curarla con tu pene mágico?"Dijo ella.

"Bien si quieres salir vamos" decía Ranma cuando Akane lo interrumpió, "No puede ser, yo ya no voy a salir contigo ahora, ¿Que estas loco?" Akane abrió la puerta para salir del auto, se dirigió a Ranma y le dijo "Sal de mi auto" como Ranma no se movía volvió a ordenarle que saliera de su auto.

"No se que estaban pensando Ukyo & Ryoga" Akane le grito

"Yo tampoco" grito el mas fuerte.

Akane caminaba furiosa de vuelta a su apartamento mientras llamaba a Ukyo. "Por Dios, Ukyo, la única manera en que puedes compensarlo es si me prometes que no tendré que verlo otra vez"


	2. 2 Ciclo de vida

**Hola gracias por sus reviews la verdad no crei que les fuera a gustar gracias por su apoyo y por darme la bienvenida. Se me olvido decir que en el primer capitulo estaban en el año 2018 ;D sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten :D**

**Capitulo 2**

**"El ciclo de la vida"**

**Un año después. (2019)**

"En serio eres la mujer mas importante de mi vida..." Akane levanto su copa de champagne y entre sollozos continuo, "Y Ukyo eres la hermana que nunca tuve, te quiero mucho y estoy muy agradecida contigo y Ryoga".

Repentinamente Ryoga comenzó a reír a carcajadas, todos dejaron de prestarle atención a Akane a mitad de su discurso y se giraron a ver a Ryoga, Ukyo trato de calmarlo dándole un ligero golpe pero fue imposible el continuo riendo hasta que entre risas logro decir "Mira a Ranma, allá atrás" dijo señalando en su dirección.

Todos los asistentes a la cena de ensayo vieron hacia donde Ryoga apuntaba, ahí estaba Ranma al fondo del salón besándose acaloradamente con una chica de cabello castaño, dando un espectáculo increíble, Ranma no se percato de que todos lo observaban y el siguió en lo suyo hasta que una serie de silbidos lo hicieron levantar la vista percatándose de lo que sucedió, rompió el beso y se limito a sonreír levantando los brazos en señal de victoria diciendo "Si" y el lugar rompió en risas y aplausos.

"En fin solo quería decirles lo contenta que estoy por ustedes" Akane trato de atraer la atención nuevamente hacia ella y continuar con su discurso pero Ranma la interrumpió tomando el micrófono y gritando "¡Te quiero Ukyo!"

"Ya Ranma es mi turno" le gritaba Akane mientras forcejeaba por el micrófono, "Es mi turno, ¡Es mi turno! Tu ya diste tu discurso", le dijo Akane empujándolo del escenario comenzando así un forcejeo que duraría por horas.

Ukyo & Ryoga lucían radiantes el día de su boda, se preparaban para tomarse las tradicionales fotos acompañados de sus damas todas con vestidos de coctel en color rosa pastel con excepción de la dama de honor la cual portaba un vestido en una tonalidad un poco mas fuerte.

Akane no podía creer que Ukyo la había obligado a usar este color, ella sabia que odia el color rosa pero claro, Ukyo había usado su arma secreta para convencer a Akane, quien podía negarse a esos ojos color café con expresión de perrito triste acompañados de su marca "¿Por mi?"

Los novios y su cortejo estaban listos para las fotos cada dama con su acompañante tras de ellas con Ukyo & Ryoga al centro todos sonreían a la cámara, repentinamente el fotógrafo dirigiéndose a Akane dice "¿Eres la Dama de honor?"

"Si" respondió ella

"¿Puedes cambiar de lugar? Te quiero al lado de la novia", concluyó el fotógrafo.

Akane no muy decidida cambio lugar con Mandy quien se encontraba a un lado de Ranma a quien vio de reojo al tomar su lugar. Y justo cuando Akane volteo al frente lista para sonreír y posar para las fotos Ranma estira la mano y le pellizca el trasero, Akane molesta se giro y le dijo "¡No me toques!, ¡Sabia que harías eso!, deja de tocarme", se acomodo un poco el vestido tratando de calmarse y se dirigió al fotógrafo nuevamente, mientras todos seguía riendo por lo que había hecho Ranma, lo cual puso mucho mas molesta a Akane y grito "No lo alienten" justo cuando Ranma trataba de tocarla nuevamente, ella se giro furiosa golpeándolo con el ramillete mientras le gritaba "¡Basta!, ¡Lo digo en serio!, ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame!" Dijo entre golpes provocando más risas. "Lo siento no puedo estar junto a el" decía mientras regresaba a su lugar original para la foto.

Akane terminaba de colocar un adorno que se había caído del pino de navidad cuando Ryoga se acerca con su cámara apuntando hacia ella y diciendo "Hola, estamos aquí en la fiesta navideña con Akane & Daisuke" mientras Akane solo sonreía a la cámara y bajaba del banco que había usado para alcanzar el pino, "Aquí tienes" Daisuke le dijo brindándole una copa de vino, "¿Como va su primera cita?" les preguntaba Ryoga enfocando la cámara a una Akane que mostraba incomodidad y tomaba la copa que le había traído Daisuke sonriendo fingidamente.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta Ryoga siguió su camino hasta que vio a Ranma coqueteando con una de las meseras una chica de cabello rubio vestida de elfo y decidió aproximarse enfocando la cámara en ellos.

"De verdad que paso dime" dijo la chica mientras Ranma tomaba el final de su corta falta de elfo como si estuviera sintiendo el material con el que estaba hecho pero todos sabían que era un pretexto para sentir la piel de la joven.

"Oye Ranma, Ranma" le dijo Ryoga a su amigo, Ranma giro su rostro y vio la cámara apuntándole al rostro y no puedo evitar mostrar una cara de molestia, "Tiene que hacer su trabajo" le susurro Ryoga señalando a la joven con la que estaba coqueteando.

Ranma se acerco amenazadoramente a la cámara diciendo "Oye, dame la cámara, dame la cámara" Ryoga sintiéndose derrotado le tendió la cámara, Ranma la tomo haciendo un enfoque hacia el pecho de la joven y susurrando a su amigo "Mira eso".

Ryoga indiferente al comentario de Ranma le dijo "Ven, Ven" haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera, el reluctante lo hizo, "Mira esto, el bollo en el horno" Ryoga le decía repetidamente mientras caminaban a su destino.

Ukyo estaba conversando con dos de sus vecinos cuando Ryoga y Ranma se acercaron, Ryoga se disculpo con ellos y se llevo a su esposa y dirigiéndose a Ranma quien seguía grabando se arrodillo frente a Ukyo poniendo su manos en su vientre abultado.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya miren esto" decía Ranma mientras enfocaba la toma al vientre de Ukyo.

"Es mi hija" grito Ryoga emocionado besando el vientre de su esposa.

"Ya falta muy poco" dijo Ranma mientras Ryoga se ponía de pie acercándose a Ukyo para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

"No me aprietes el vientre" dijo Ukyo a Ryoga

Ranma dejo a Ukyo & Ryoga compartiendo un momento romántico y siguió caminado entre la fiesta cuando vio a Akane con Daisuke platicando y decidió acercarse.

"Hola Akane, ¿Qué es esto? Dijo Ranma señalando el muérdago que estaba arriba de Akane y Daisuke haciendo unos ruidos de besos.

En ese momento Akane sentía ganas de matarlo por ser tan entrometido apenas era su primer cita con Daisuke no llevaba mas de 2 horas de haberlo conocido y Ranma ya esta tratando de estropear lo que podría ser una buena relación.

"A ver solo un beso navideño" dijo Ranma incitando a Daisuke a darle un beso a Akane

Akane miro tímidamente a Daisuke cuando este se le acercaba para darle un beso, ella no puedo evitar el retroceder un paso instintivamente. Daisuke al ver esto le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla el cual Akane recibió entre risas nerviosas y limitando a decir "Gracias" y a hacer señas a la cámara tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

"Felices Fiestas" dijo Akane acercándose a la cámara dirigiendo la peor de sus miradas asesinas en dirección a Ranma le susurro "De verdad que eres un tarado"

**2020**

"Hola pequeña bebe" dijo Akane a su ahijada que acababa de nacer unos días antes.

Akane estaba embelesada con ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que tenia entre sus manos, no podía creer que después de tanto esperar al fin Ukyo & Ryoga eran padres, ellos se veían felices nunca pensó que podría ver una sonrisa tan enorme en la cara de su mejor amiga. Akane sabia que Ukyo estaba en la novena nube y ella no podía negar que al tenerla en sus brazos esa pequeña bebe había conquistado su corazón.

Akane fue sacada de su estado hipnótico cuando Ranma se acerco a ella tratado de tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

"Espera Ranma la estoy cargando" le dijo Akane dándole la espalda a Ranma y rehusándose a darle a la pequeña

"Ranma la esta cargando" le dijo Ryoga a su mejor amigo en lo que el pensaba era un tono autoritario.

"Oye yo también quiero tenerla entre mis brazos" replico Ranma

Ukyo la eterna mediadora se dirigió a Akane y Ranma tratando de tomar a su pequeña de los brazos de Akane les dijo "Si no se comportan ninguno de los dos podrá cargar a Akari"

Akane y Ranma voltearon a verse con odio. Akane resignada decidió que le daría la bebe a Ranma

"Suavemente Ranma, ten cuidado" decía Akane mientras el tomaba a Akari de sus brazos.

Ranma un poco fastidiado del comportamiento de Akane fingió que Akari se le resbalaba de los brazos. Provocando un grito seguido de una mirada asesina de Akane hacia Ranma.

"Era una broma" repetía Ranma a Akane, quien podría matarlo con la mirada en cualquier instante.

"Esta bien, mira es como un balón de futbol" dijo Ranma mientras se ponía a la niña debajo del brazo simulando ser un balón, lo cual desencadeno una ráfaga de insultos de parte de Akane hacia su persona.

Ukyo muy molesta le quito a la bebe de los brazos preocupada por el susto que Ranma le acababa de hacer pasar

Akane y Ranma seguían en una acalorada discusión por la insensibilidad de Ranma. Ukyo & Ryoga acompañados de la pequeña Akari los dejaron en la sala mientras ellos se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar algo de comer ya que sabían que Akane y Ranma podían pasar horas discutiendo.

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado se reciben criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos. Espero sigan leyendo este simple pero significativo fic este fic esta basado en la película con el mismo titulo :D **


	3. 3 El primer cumpleaños de Akari:parte 1

**Capitulo 3**

**"El primer cumpleaños de Akari"**

**Parte 1**

**2021**

"Los gatos tienen gatitos" Ukyo & Ryoga cantaban entusiasmadamente en el automóvil, "Los perros tienen cachorritos" .

¡Oh por Dios!- pensó Akane no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Llevaban más de media hora encerrados en el auto escuchando canciones infantiles. Ranma, Akari y ella iban en la parte trasera, Ryoga al frente acompañando a Ukyo quien los llevaba a su casa para celebrar el primer aniversario de la pequeña Akari.

"Los caballos tienen lindos potros" cantaba Ryoga girándose a ver a Akari quien aplaudía al ritmo de la canción.

"Por favor mátenme ya" repetía una y otra vez Ranma para sí mismo

"Este ha sido el viaje en auto más largo de mi vida, como es posible que Akane pueda soportar esto"- pensó Ranma mientras veía de reojo a la Peli-azul de ojos chocolate.

Ranma estaba a punto de perder los estribos, su desesperación era evidente pues cada 15 segundos se llevaba la mano al rostro y tallaba sus ojos con frustración.

"Las vacas tienen becerros y apuesto a que no lo sabías"

"Falta poco, falta muy poco" fue el mantra que decidió utilizar Akane para mantener la cordura ante esta situación.

La Peli azul respiro hondo y giro su cabeza en dirección a Ranma, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que el tampoco la estaba pasando bien en este viaje. Tanto, que había llegado al punto de acomodar su clásica gorra gris cubriendo su rostro.

"Por favor mátenme ya" y "Falta poco, muy poco" siguieron repitiéndose el Peli negro y la Peli azul el resto del viaje.

"Lo cual es lo que tienen que hacer" canto fuertemente Ukyo sosteniendo la última nota cuando estaba estacionando el automóvil al en la cochera.

Ukyo, Akari & Ryoga vivían en una linda casa blanca con decoraciones azules era de dos pisos con 3 habitaciones, 3 baños 1/2, una gran estancia, sala de entretenimiento, un lindísimo comedor y un enorme jardín, lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de Akari.

Ranma estaba en el jardín jugando con Akari, la tomaba en sus brazos y la levantaba como si fuera a volar, la aventaba ligeramente y la volvía a cachar, las risas de Akari podían ser escuchadas en toda la casa.

"Hermano va a explotar si haces eso, está en su fase de vomito" le dejo Ryoga mientras se acercaba a ellos

"No, le encanta" dijo Ranma mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su ahijada.

"¿Te encanta verdad Akari?" le preguntó Ranma a la niña mientras la volvía a levantar

Ryoga estaba acomodando las mesas y sillas en el jardín mientras Ranma seguía jugando con Akari.

"Sabes eres la única mujer por la que me afeito" escucho Ryoga que Ranma le decía a Akari

"Por cierto, ¿Porque no vino Rei?, pensé que lo suyo ya era serio" Le pregunto Ryoga

"No, rompimos hace unas semanas, no funciono" contesto Ranma

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Ryoga

"No sé, no quería hacer la larga marcha hacia la muerte con ella" dijo Ranma

"Oye que pena, creí que te gustaba esa chicha" le decía Ryoga acomodando la última silla

"No, solo a ti, tu creías que era sexy" Ranma dijo

Ryoga estaba a punto de responder cuando llego Ukyo.

"Cielo, dale propina a los del castillo", dijo Ukyo señalando a dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 18 años que se encontraban al pie del inflable tonteando.

"Claro" contesto Ryoga enviándole un beso a su esposa antes de que se retirara

"Aparecieron una hora tarde y yo hice todo, pero si démosles propina" le comento Ryoga a Ranma cuando caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los chicos que habían traído el castillo inflable.

"Y estoy llevando a Akari a una nueva clínica familiar" le decía Ukyo a Akane mientras sacaban unos cupcakes de sus cajas

"Ay un doctor ahí y es un encanto" le decía Ukyo súper emocionada. "Al fin remplazare mi flechazo por James Maslow"

"A todo esto note que no tiene anillo" dijo Ukyo dándole un codazo a Akane

"Muévete" respondió Akane empujando ligeramente a Ukyo

"Así que hice conversación con su enfermera" insistía Ukyo

"No" respondió Akane

"Y empecé alagando sus uñas" dijo Ukyo despreocupadamente

"No, no, no, no" dijo Akane en un tono ligeramente molesto y negando con la cabeza

"Ya, por favor, que habíamos quedado acerca de las citas" le dijo Akane muy molesta

"Solo escúchame, como sabrás que no te gustara ese hombre" replico Ukyo

"Porque tienes el peor tino para las citas que cualquiera en el mundo" le dijo Akane muy enfadada

"¿Como quien?" le dijo Ukyo claramente ofendida

"El que quería engañarme contigo, el que hablaba con frases tan raras que nunca entendía lo que me decía" comenzó a enumerar Akane

"No lo puedo creer aun no se te ha olvidado" le dijo Ukyo decepcionada

"Y eso no es nada, y no voy a recordarte la de 'Saotome Ranma' del 2018" dijo Akane

"Ese fue Ryoga, yo todavía no lo conocía bien" replico Ukyo

"Sabias que se hacía llamar Ranma 'Messer', y se supone que eres mi amiga, no puedes ser de esas que me ven en la tienda y me juzgan por no tener anillo" le dijo Akane sacando el último cupcake de la caja

"Yo jamás lo hago" respondió Ukyo

"Mientras tanto sigue procreando lindos bebes y yo seguiré malcriándolos con esto" Dijo Akane mientras ponía el pollito de fondant sobre el pastel de Akari

"En serio esta mejor que mi pastel de bodas" le dijo Ukyo admirándolo

"Hey, ese pastel lo hice yo" dijo Akane claramente ofendida

"Estaba un poco seco" dijo Ukyo encogiendo un poco los hombros

"Oh" dijo Akane llevándose la mano al pecho como símbolo de que Ukyo había herido sus sentimientos con sus palabras

"No debe entrar ningún hombre gordo mientras haya niños" dijo un joven de cabellera castaña a Ryoga mientras su compañero comenzó a reír descontroladamente

"¿Estuvieron fumando marihuana?" les pregunto Ryoga molesto

"Eso es ilegal" contesto un joven Peli negro de cabellera larga negando con su cabeza

"Están drogados" les dijo Ryoga. "Que es lo que usan, quiero verlo" añadió autoritariamente extendiendo su mano.

Los chicos seguían sin hacer algún movimiento lo cual impaciento a Ryoga

"¿Quieren que llame a la policía?" pregunto Ryoga

"No, por favor, mi papá es pastor" le dijo el joven rubio sacando un envoltorio de la bolsa de su camisa dándosela a Ryoga

Ranma quien había estado de espectador durante todo este momento no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada

"Confiscare esta cosa, a la otra tendrán grandes problemas, ahora lárguense" dijo Ryoga fuertemente a los jóvenes

"Pero" dijo el joven Peli negro

"Ya oyeron largo de aquí" dijo Ryoga

"Ya oyeron que se largaran" grito Ranma a los dos jóvenes

"Yo la compre" dijo el joven rubio antes de retirarse

"Esto es totalmente inaceptable" les grito Ryoga a los jóvenes cuando iban llegando a la salida

"Los repartidores llegan siempre hasta las nubes, así que es gratis" dijo Ryoga a Ranma con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

"No deberías ser respetable ahora" le dijo Ranma señalando a Akari en la palabra ahora

"Uno al año en circunstancias oportunas no hace daño, además a Ukyo y a mí a veces nos gusta revivir la juventud" respondió Ryoga

"Uno al año" dijo Ranma en tono de burla mientras caminaba al inflable en forma de castillo

"Si uno al año" contesto Ryoga

"Quieres subirte" le preguntaba Ranma a la pequeña Akari subiéndose al inflable y comenzando a saltar

"Ranma no la agites demasiado" advirtió Ryoga

"Está bien, le encanta, mírala", dijo Ranma

"Ranma te lo advierto, tranquilo" repitió Ryoga

"Cálmate, está bien" decía Ranma cuando Akari comenzó a vomitar sobre él

"Que asco" se limito a decir Ranma

Ranma se dirigió a la cocina para lavarse la cara del vomito de la pequeña, apresurado abrió el grifo de agua y echo un chorro a la cara.

Akane lo veía con intriga, la cual se desvaneció un segundo después que todo hizo clic en su cabeza cuando Ryoga entro cargando a la pequeña Akari

"Descuida Akari no eres la primer mujer que vomita al tío Ranma" Dijo Akane en tono de burla mientras tomaba a Akari entre sus brazos

"Akari mira, así se ve la amargura" ataco Ranma señalando a Akane

"Ranma sube al closet de Ryoga y toma algo antes de que lleguen todos" le dijo Ukyo entre risas

"¿Porque, qué hora es?" pregunto Ranma

"Son las once, aunque son las 10 en tiempo Ranma, oye me sorprende que estés despierto" le contesto Akane

"Llevas reloj durante el sexo" le dijo Ranma

"Al menos no llevo mi gorra a todas partes, ya te la puedes quitar Ranma, todos saben sobre tus grandes entradas" respondió ella

"Es una punta en V" le dijo él

"Oigan" dijo Ukyo

"No tengo entradas" le dijo Ranma ofendido

"Es el cumpleaños de la bebe, así que a sus esquinas" dijo Ukyo dándole un vaso con su limonada especial a Ranma

"Primer cumpleaños, no quiero esa gorra en la fotografías" le dijo Ukyo mientras le quitaba la gorra de la cabeza a Ranma

"Y ahí están" dijo Akane en tono de victoria mientras Ranma trataba de acomodarse el cabello

"Queremos hacer un brindis por las dos personas favoritas de Akari en todo el mundo" dijo Ukyo levantando su limonada

"Por los mejores amigos del mundo, sobrevivimos su primer año con mucha cordura gracias a ustedes" añadió Ryoga

"Los queremos a los dos" dijeron Ukyo & Ryoga al unísono

"¿Estas llorando?" pregunto Ranma a Ukyo

"Las madres lloran" ella contesto cuando se escucho el timbre

"Gracias, llego la niñera" dijo Ukyo emocionada

"Ella no hace falta estamos aquí" dijo Akane claramente ofendida

"Es una genio, cuando Akari enloquece es la única que la calma, es una encantadora de bebes" le contesto Ukyo dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Oh la encantadora de bebes" dijo Akane en tono de burla

"Hey, ¿Es sexy?" le pregunto Ranma a Ryoga

"No tienes idea, es un encanto" le contesto Ryoga

"¿Qué les pasa?" dijo Akane

"Oigan amigos, ella es Amy" dijo Ukyo entrando a la cocina acompañada de la niñera, una joven con cabellera castaña de aproximadamente 15 años

"Hola, Amy" saludo Akane viendo de reojo a Ranma

"Hola Akari" dijo Amy acercándose a la pequeña para cargarla. "Es hora de cambiarte"

"Gracias" le dijo Ukyo a Amy cuando se alejaba con la bebe

"¿En serio?, ¿Ella es la encantadora de bebes?" pregunto Akane incrédula

"Si tuviera edad para acostarse con Ryoga, el me dejaría sin pensarlo" le respondió Ukyo provocando risas

"Jamás te abandonaría" le dijo Ryoga dándole un beso

"Deberías de irte a cambiar, ¡Por Dios! hueles a vomito de bebe" dijo Akane a Ranma que estaba parado al lado izquierdo de ella

"¿En serio?" le dijo Ranma con una sonrisa coqueta acercándose mas a ella

"Es cierto" le dijo Akane en tono alegre y con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Aléjate de mi" añadió Akane dándole un empujón juguetón a Ranma

Continuara…

Eh aquí otro fic jijiji perdón por la tardanza espero sus reviews se aceptan critricas sugerencias etc etc :D


	4. 4 el primer cumpleaños de akari:parte 2

**Capitulo 3**

"**El primer cumpleaños de Akari"**

**Parte 2**

Akane iba de camino a la mesa de comida que había puesto Ukyo a dejar unos bocadillos cuando escucho a dos jóvenes platicando

"¿Y tuvo escurrimiento?" Dice una joven de cabellera morada

"¡Ay si!, de proa a popa" Le contesto una joven rubia

"¡Ay no me digas!" dijo sorprendida la primera joven

"Si, la abrieron como langosta" afirmo la rubia mientras se retiraba

"¿Disculpa?, ¿Disculpa amiga?, tu eres la cocinera" pregunto la chica de cabellera morada

"Si, y amiga de Ukyo" le contesto Akane políticamente

"Que bien, tienes que acompañarme" le contesto la chica señalando un asiento disponible a su derecha

Al ver que Akane no se movía dijo "Tienes que venir aquí enseguida y sentarte"

Akane resignada se acerca a la joven y toma asiento con una sonrisa fingida

"Estamos en problemas" dijo la joven

Akane la miraba intrigada porque estarían en problemas se preguntaba ella, será que ya había escuchado de su reputación durante la universidad. Si, Akane no puede negar que cuando era más joven era un torbellino andante pero eso era cosa del pasado había cambiado, bueno no totalmente pero ya no era tan explosiva como antes, de hecho la única persona que sacaba ese lado hoy en día era Ranma pero es que ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas, no pueden estar un minuto sin discutir por algo.

Akane seguía en una batalla mental cuando la joven sonriendo le dijo, "Tú comida esta para morirse"

"Aww, gracias" le dijo Akane sonriendo algo incomoda

"Por cierto mi nombre es Shampoo, mucho gusto" dijo la joven

"Akane" se limito ella a responder

"Yo era atleta en la universidad" le decía un joven a Ranma mientras tomaba un trago a su cerveza

"¿En serio?" le contesto Ranma algo incrédulo

"Velocista" dijo tomando otro trago

"¿En serio?" volvió a repetir Ranma

"Si, 40 yardas en 4"respondio

"Wow es rápido" le dijo Ranma tomando el primer trago a su cerveza

"Si es rápido, ¿Como crees que conquiste a Miss Pensilvania?"Dijo el joven

"Oh, oh ¿Hablan de mi?" dijo una joven pelirroja aproximándose

"Si" dijo el joven tratando de besarla

"Tranquilo, Duke" dijo ella retrocediendo un poco **.**El joven se quedo un poco decepcionado pero puso una sonrisa

"¿Quién eres tú?, Soy Riza" dijo la joven acercándose coquetamente a Ranma

"Ranma" respondió él tendiendo su mano

"Mucho gusto" le dijo Riza con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano

"Igualmente" dijo Ranma incomodo tratando de retirar su mano

"No nos presentaron, no olvidaría una cara tan linda" le dijo Riza mientras su esposo rodeaba con su mano su cintura marcando un poco su territorio

"Si tu pareja es amorosa, todo lo superas" Le decía Shampoo a Akane

Akane se limito a sonreír antes de tomar un enorme trago de su copa de vino

"Oye Mousse" grito Shampoo a un hombre de cabello rubio obscuro sentado con dos niños

"Mousse" volvió a gritar Shampoo

"Sostén esto cariño" le dijo Mousse a su hija mientras se paraba para dirigirse hacia Shampoo

"Oye Mousse, sabes creo que Yukito tal vez se acaba de meter en problemas, ¿comprendes?" dijo Shampoo arrugando la nariz

"El es mi esposo Mousse" le dijo Shampoo a Akane, mientras Mousse tomaba al pequeño Yukito

"¿Que tal?" dijo Mousse a Akane

"Mucho gusto" respondió ella con una sonrisa

"Deje los pañales en el auto" dijo Shampoo a Mousse cuando este se retiraba

"Antes teníamos relaciones, teníamos relaciones todo el tiempo y en todas partes" le decía un joven castaño a Ranma

"Y ahora el bebe tiene que comer, y los niños tienen que estar dormidos y tuvieron que haber dormido la noche previa, si no estás exhausto" añadió

Ranma solo asentía con la cabeza cuando se acerco una persona con un bebe y lo saludo

"Hola soy el compañero de Hiroshi, Stev" dijo un joven alto sonriéndole a Ranma

"Me hallaste" dijo Hiroshi a Stev fingiendo entusiasmo

"No en realidad soy soltera" dijo Akane a Shampoo mientras devoraba un bocadillo

"Yo.. Nadie más" añadió encogiendo los hombros tomando otro bocadillo

"Excelente, excelente" Le dijo Shampoo sin saber que decir

"Bueno das carnes muy buenas y quesos, creo que todas lo están comentando" Le dijo Shampoo en un intento por hacer sentir bien a Akane

Pero Akane no le daba tanta importancia ella seguía comiendo mas bocadillos de jamón serrano

"Gracias" dijo mientras llevaba mas comida a su boca

"Creo que eso es importante, creo que te ayuda el tener ese talento" remarco Shampoo

"Otra mujer más que me juzga por ser soltera" era lo que pensaba Akane mientras Shampoo no se callaba y le seguía diciendo como pronto conseguiría un hombre

"Porque bien dicen que al hombre se le conquista por el estomago" decía Shampoo.

"¿Por qué tu preparaste esos verdad?" Le pregunto Shampoo, señalando la comida de Akane

"Si, así es" respondió Akane

"Quien lo diría, que bien, la verdad yo no toco embutidos" le decía Shampoo

"Solo con mis labios" añadió Shampoo, lo que provoco que Akane pusiera los ojos como platos y casi se ahogara con el pedazo de jamón que acababa de comer.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños querida Akari, Feliz cumpleaños a ti" cantaban todos los invitados, mientras Ukyo se aproximaba a la sala con el pastel que Akane había preparado, era un lindo pastel de vainilla, cubierto de betún de chocolate con pequeñas florecitas de azúcar en color blanco y un lindo patito amarillo en la parte superior con la leyenda "Feliz Cumpleaños Akari".

Ukyo dejo el pastel al frente de Akari todo listo para que la pequeña soplara las velitas.

"Uno, dos, tres" dijeron todos al unísono. Y Ukyo ayudo a Akari a apagar las velas.

Akane y Ranma estaban parados en una esquina de la sala, Akane bebiendo de su copa con vino y Ranma tomando un trago a su cerveza, levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, y vieron la misma imagen a su alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de familias felices, padres con sus hijos aplaudiendo a la cumpleañera, era un mundo completamente diferente al que ellos pertenecían, la soltería, eran los únicos solteros en toda la fiesta.

Los dos salieron de su hipnotismo cuando Ryoga les dijo "Vengan quiero una foto de Akari con sus padrinos"

"Claro" Akane respondió mientras ella y Ranma se acercaban a la pequeña

"A las tres digan, Ranma tiene entradas" dijo Ryoga apuntando la cámara al trío

"Uno, dos, tres, sonrían" gritaron Ukyo & Ryoga

Akane estaba a la izquierda de Akari y Ranma a su derecha, los dos tenían una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, era cierto que los dos amaban a su ahijada con todo su corazón y en ese momento el amor era visible y casi palpable en el ambiente.

"Quien quiere un pedazo de pastel" grito Ryoga repentinamente ganando gritos y aplausos de todos los niños presentes

**Continuara…**

**Y eh aquí el 3 capitulo yeiiih! Se aceptan sugerencias ! los amo…! ;D**


	5. 5 Vida cotidiana

**Capitulo 5**

**"La vida cotidiana"**

**PRIMAVERA 2021**

Desde que Ranma estaba en la universidad hacia ejercicio todo los días a las 8:00 am y hoy no era una excepción, su rutina era la de costumbre salía de su departamento rumbo al parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras comenzaba con una caminata y poco a poco incrementaba la velocidad hasta que terminaba haciendo una carrera contra el mismo, su meta era superar su marca del día anterior.

Con su IPhone asegurando en su brazo comenzó su recorrido bajo el ritmo de "Brake Lights"

Como siempre paso por la boutique que estaba frente al parque, Meiling la chica que la atendía estaba afuera lista para saludar y coquetear con Ranma como cada mañana.

"Hola guapa" dijo Ranma cuando paso junto a ella dándole una palmada en el trasero.

"Me tienes olvidada" le dijo Meiling entre risas

"Ya sabes, el trabajo" le dijo Ranma trotando para no perder el ritmo

"Claro, claro, ¿Estas libre mañana por la noche?"Le pregunto Meiling

"No lo se, yo te aviso" le dijo Ranma dándole un beso en la mejilla, listo para continuar con su recorrido

"Te estaré esperando" dijo Meiling seductoramente tocando sus bíceps

Ranma siguió su recorrido, paso entre el grupo femenil de futbol que siempre practicaba a esa hora en el parque.

Le quito el balón a una de las chicas en una jugada completamente limpia, avanzo un poco burlando a la defensa y tiro

"Goooooooooooolllll" grito Ranma levantando los brazos como señal de triunfo

Dos de las chicas iban corriendo tras de él diciéndole piropos. Ranma solo volteo y les aventó unos cuantos besos diciendo "Adiós chicas"

El recorrido continúo como siempre los típicos coqueteos con las chicas que se encontraba. Incluso hombres le decían piropos pero ahí Ranma trataba de marcar su distancia. Era cierto que le gustaba ser asediado pero solo por las mujeres

Después de una hora Ranma llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta tratando de controlar su agitada respiración y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina.

"Hola" le dijo una joven castaña desde su cama

"Hola Ronna" dijo Ranma mientras tomaba un jugo del refrigerador

"¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos?" pregunto Ronna

"No, no, tengo partido en una hora" le dijo Ranma acercándose a darle un beso

"Y debo tomar una ducha" dijo Ranma rompiendo el beso

"¿Estas seguro?" dijo Ronna jalándolo de la playera hacia ella besándolo apasionadamente

"Si" le dijo Ranma separándose de ella

"Hay café y tazas en el gabinete, Ronna" dijo Ranma indiferente mientras caminaba hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

"Esto se ve delicioso" decía Akane tratando de tomar una galleta de una bandeja

"No, no te las comas, aun no están listas" decía un joven a Akane tratando de retirarla

"Vamos Otani solo una mordidita" dijo ella

"Pero están muy delgadas, debí haber usado canela de indonesia, la Ceilán no funciona" dijo Otani algo afligido

"¡Oh por Dios!" decía Akane saboreando las galletas

"Eres un genio" dijo Akane tomando otro bocado

"Tal vez seas bipolar pero eres un genio" afirmo Akane

"Gracias… Supongo" le dijo Otani

"Te juro que las comería de la basura" dijo ella

"¡Ay que asco!, de la basura" dijo Otani sintiendo un escalofrío

"Están deliciosas" le dijo Akane volteando a la puerta cuando escucho que alguien la abría

"Oye, llego el pavo orgánico" dijo Otani

Akane camino hacia el mostrador quitándose el delantal y la red del cabello, acomodándoselo para que no se viera desalineado.

"Oye que haces, lo sabia, lo haces siempre que el viene, sabes que te emociona" le dijo Otani acusatoriamente

"Calma, solo quiero ser responsable, yo voy a atender ahora" le dijo Akane colocándose tras de la caja registradora

"¿Porque no actúas así cuando Gosunkugi viene aquí?" dijo Otani

"¿Sabes que?, no te pases mejor ve a hacer fudge" le dijo Akane señalando hacia la cocina

"¿Oh, si?" dijo Otani ofendido dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

"Hola" dijo un joven de cabello castaño aproximándose al mostrador

"No me digas, ¿Pavo orgánico y baguette?"Dijo Akane

"Soy muy predecible, verdad" le contesto el castaño

"Bueno yo diría que eres confiable" le dijo Akane coquetamente

"Has pedido 35 veces el sándwich" dijo Akane cuando se percato de lo que había dicho casi se regaño a si misma por ser tan obvia

"¿Los cuentas?" dijo el

"Eso creo" contesto Akane algo incomoda caminando hacia donde tienen los sándwich

"Escucha hay otras cosas en el menú, si quieres ordenar algo de ahí" dijo Akane

"Sorpréndeme"

"¿Te gustan los croissants?" pregunto Akane

"Bien, claro si"

"Bien, aquí tengo algo ideal" dijo Akane tomándolo para ponerlo en una bolsa de papel

"Como es que no llevas una de esas batas blancas con tu nombre en ella" dijo el joven inquietamente

"Así sabría cual es" añadió tímidamente

"Es Akane" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Akane, Shinnosuke" dijo el joven tendiendo su mano

"Es un placer" dijo Akane tomando su mano

"Nos conocemos hace 35 sándwiches" Dijo Shinnosuke tratando de hacer una broma

"36 ahora" le dijo Akane sonriendo mientras le entregaba su comida

"Quédate con el cambio" dijo Shinnosuke tendiendo un billete

"Gracias" dijo ella

"¿No quieres dejar tu tarjeta en el buzón?, puedes ganar un almuerzo" le dijo Akane

"¿Que te parece una cena conmigo? "Dijo Shinnosuke dejando su tarjeta en el buzón y guiñando

Apenas se dio la vuelta, Akane se apresuro para tomar la tarjeta

"Tranquila, tranquila" le dijo Otani

"Deja que salga, calma" continuo Otani

Esperaron a que Shinnosuke abandonara el lugar

"Ahora" dijo Otani en cuanto Shinnosuke puso un pie fuera de ahí

Sin pensarlo Akane tomo las tarjetas buscando la de Shinnosuke.

"¡Ay no!, ¿Cuál es la suya?" dijo ella

"A ver esta es la de Gosunkugi, aquí hay un Shinnosuke, ¿cuantos Shinnosuke hay en esta ciudad?" dijo Akane mientras buscaba en las tarjetas

"Y los Mavericks intentan llegar al otro lado" **(AN/ Supongamos que los Mavericks son de Nerima porque no se si en Nerimano hay equipo de Basquetbol)**

"Muchachos que suba esa energía, es un partido emocionante, que suba la 7" decía un joven castaño paseando por la cabina

"Jet, quiero porcentajes de tiros, lista la 8, acercamiento a la 8" añadió

"Más, más, más, si ahí, la 8" seguía dando indicaciones

"Lista la dos, y entra la dos"

"Lista la 6, ¿Dónde esta mi 6?" pregunto molesto el castaño

"Espera los Lakers van a presionar hay que quedarnos un poco atrás" dijo Ranma

"La roba Bryant, la pasa a Odom por abajo, concreta la anotación"

"Gran decisión Ranma" respondió el castaño

"Jet, quiero esos porcentajes ahora, como eres tan feo debes de ser listo, así que rápido" grito el castaño

"Odio tanto a Kuno" dijo Jeremy a Ranma

"Quisiera inculparlo de algún homicidio, sabes poner sus huellas en la escena del crimen" añadió Jet con desprecio

"¿Que dices Jet?" pregunto Kuno

"Que los porcentajes ya van a aparecer" dijo Jet sonriendo fingidamente

Akane había tenido un día muy pesado en el trabajo, así que decidió relajarse un poco tomando un baño de burbujas, con copa en mano decidió que debería de llamar a Shinnosuke para organizar esa cena que había dicho.

Tomo el teléfono con la mano izquierda y con la derecha agarro una de las tarjetas.

"Hola Shinnosuke, llama Akane Tendo de Fraiche, creo que dejaste tu tarjeta en mi buzón para ganar un almuerzo el día de hoy, espero que si porque eres uno de los tres Shinnosuke de esta semana, si eres tu el que me invito a salir, quiero aceptar" dijo Akane al teléfono

"Hola" dijo una voz

"Hola" contesto Akane

"¿Por qué le llamas a mi esposo?" pregunto una mujer al teléfono

"Claro su esposa, es obvio" dijo Akane

"Estamos felizmente casados" dijo la mujer

"Entiendo que están felizmente casados, es que no era mi intención"

"No vuelva a llamar" dijo la mujer muy enojada

"Lo siento"

"No lo vuelva a llamar" repetía la mujer

"Disculpe, disculpe" dijo Akane terminando la llamada

"Uno fuera, dos mas por ir" pensó Akane tomando otra tarjeta

"¿Hola Shinnosuke?" pregunto Akane

"Si, Shana" contesto una joven

"Oh, Shana, eres Shana, lo lamento es que tengo el numero equivocado" dijo Akane

"Tal vez no, ¿Eres soltera?" pregunto Shana

"Exactamente, soltera" dijo Akane incomoda

"¿Cómo estas linda?"

"Bien, lo lamento tengo el numero equivocado, lo siento" dijo Akane

"No te preocupes linda" le dijo Shana

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Akane antes de colgar

"Wow eso fue… interesante" prenso Akane

Tomo la última tarjeta y marco el número

"Hola Shinnosuke Diamond, Doctor Shinnosuke Diamond" dijo Akane

"Soy Akane Tendo de Fraiche"

"Y realmente espero que seas el Shinnosuke con el que hable el día de hoy, si no estoy frita porque eres el ultimo Shinnosuke que me queda, no hay otro Shinnosuke que pusiera tarjeta para la rifa" dijo Akane riendo nerviosamente

"Mm, disculpa tengo una llamada en espera" dijo Akane al escuchar el sonido distintivo por el auricular

"¿Hola?" respondió Akane alegremente, sin saber que esta sería una llamada que cambiaria su vida para siempre.


	6. 6 la llamada que lo cambio todo

**Capitulo 6**

"**La Llamada Que Todo Lo Cambio"**

"¿Hola?" Dijo Akane muy contenta

"¿Habla Akane Tendo?" dijo la persona en la otra línea

"Si, soy Akane" contesto algo preocupada por la seriedad en que habían dicho su nombre poco a poco borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro

"Sucedió una tragedia" dijo la otra voz

Solo las sirenas de las patrullas que se retiraban podían ser escuchadas cuando Akane estacionaba su automóvil, la persona que le había llamado no quiso decirle que pasaba solo le dio una dirección a la que debía presentarse.

Akane apurada salió de su auto y se dirigió a la estación de policía

"Cloc cloc, cloc cloc"

El sonido de sus tacones al caminar podían ser escuchados por el estacionamiento, el cual lucia eterno en estos momentos, en cualquier otro momento podría decir que estaba viviendo una típica escena de película, el tiempo parecía correr mas lento de lo normal, las personas con las que se cruzaba ante sus ojos eran simples siluetas negras con rostros borrosos.

Akane abrió la puerta y llego al escritorio donde esperaba le dieran información.

"Disculpe, busco al Coronel Li " dijo Akane al joven detrás del escritorio

"¿Señorita Akane Tendo?" pregunto el joven

"Si" respondió Akane en un ligero susurro

"Pase, por aquí el Coronel Li estará con usted en cualquier minuto" le dijo el policía señalando la puerta que daba a una oficina privada.

Akane entro rápidamente y tomo asiento, con cada minuto que pasaba su desesperación aumentaba.

"Podría apurarse ese Coronel" pensaba Akane cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre caucásico

"Señorita Tendo" saludo cordialmente el Coronel

"¿Coronel Li?" pregunto Akane

"Si, es una pena conocernos en esta situación" le dijo sinceramente el Coronel Li

"¿Desea que le mande traer un café?" añadió Li

"Por favor dejémonos de formulismos, ¿Qué paso?" le imploro Akane

"Usted es amiga de los Señores Hibiki, ¿cierto?" Pregunto el Coronel Li

"Si" contesto Akane

"Los Señores Hibiki tuvieron un accidente, lo siento mucho" dijo Li

"No, ¡Por favor no!" le dijo Akane rompiendo en llanto

"Lo siento mucho" repitió el hombre

"¿Cómo paso?" pregunto Akane entre sollozos

"Los Señores Hibiki iban por la autopista cuando perdieron el control volcando el automóvil" respondió Li

"El oficial de la autopista en la escena encontró su numero telefónico en una tarjeta de contacto de la aseguradora" le dijo el Coronel Li

"Ahora necesito teléfonos de los parientes mas cercanos" añadió el Coronel

"¿Puede dárnoslos?" Le pregunto Li

"Si, el padre de Ukyo" respondió ella

"¿Dice que el auto se volcó al impactarse?" Akane pregunto tratando de asimilar lo que hace unos momentos le había dicho el Coronel Li

"Esta segura que no desea algo para que le ayude a calmarse un poco" dijo el hombre

"Tenían una bebita" dijo Akane exaltada

"Akari, ¿Estaba en el auto?, ¿Ella estaba con ellos?" pregunto Akane desesperadamente

"No" respondió Li

Akane tomo un respiro al escuchar esto y trato de tranquilizarse un poco

"Estaba con una menor, estaba en casa al momento del accidente" añadió el Coronel

"Y los oficiales la llevaron al SPI por hoy, ella esta bien" le dijo Li tendiéndole unos pañuelos desechables

"¿SPI?" le pregunto Akane mordiéndose una uña

"Servicios de Protección Infantil, se encargan de casos así" le respondió

"¿De casos así?" pregunto Akane sin captar lo que decía

"Niños huérfanos" le dijo Li titubeante

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo Akane rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

Ranma estacionaba su moto frente a aquella estación de policía, Akane le había llamado cuando estaba en el trabajo pero Ranma no pudo atender la llamada así que le envió un mensaje diciéndole que era urgente que se presentara ahí y que era referente a Ukyo & Ryoga.

Apresurado salió de su trabajo y subió a su moto, sabia que fácilmente había conseguido unas cuantas infracciones que sin duda alguna le llegarían por correo en las próximas semanas.

Ranma entro a aquella estación de policía, estaba apunto de preguntarle al joven del escritorio por Ukyo, Ryoga & Akane

En ese instante Akane se levanto de una de las sillas de esa fría sala de espera y dijo su nombre "Ranma"

Ranma vio a Akane por unos segundos y no hicieron falta palabras entre ellos, su mirada lo dijo todo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta Akane y en ese momento la vio quebrarse, eso era nuevo para el, en los pocos años que tenían de conocerse nunca la había visto llorar, instintivamente abrió sus brazos y Akane se aferro al el en un fuerte abrazo.

"Tranquila" le dijo Ranma mientras acariciaba su cabellera azul, dejando rodar las lagrimas libremente por su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvieron fundidos en ese abrazo, pero los dos lo necesitaban, Ranma acababa de perder a su mejor amigo de toda la vida a su hermano del alma, y Akane perdió a su mejor amiga, su hermana, quien la quería y aceptaba tal y como era.

Ranma estacionaba el auto de Akane afuera de la que era la casa de Ukyo & Ryoga. Las últimas horas habían sido agotadoras emocionalmente. Y lo que estaba por venir lo sería mucho más.

Entraron a la casa, Akane encendió las luces y los dos se quedaron sin palabras una ola de emociones los invadió.

Se pasearon por la estancia, Akane acaricio un retrato de Ukyo & Ryoga era de la noche en que se habían comprometido, los dos estaban radiantes, portaban unas sonrisas que podían haber iluminado una habitación entera. Ukyo con un vestido negro mostraba su anillo de compromiso y Ryoga con la mano en su cintura acercándola más hacia ella.

Ranma ya se encontraba en la sala sentado en ese sillón que le traía tantos recuerdos, cuantos maratones de película habían disfrutado en esa habitación siempre comenzando con una discusión que parecía interminable, porque el y Akane no querían ver la película que el otro proponía y Ukyo tratando de mediarla amenazándolos con infinidad de cosas, cuantas veces no uso ese atomizador para terminar con alguna de sus discusiones mientras Ryoga los veía entretenido comiendo palomitas como si se tratara del previo de una película.

Ranma salió de su mundo de recuerdos cuando sintió a Akane sentarse a su lado exhalando fuertemente.

"¿Deberíamos llamar al SPI?" Pregunto Ranma

"Eso creo" contesto Akane mecánicamente

Akane se levanto, y tomo el teléfono marcando el número que le había dado el Coronel Li

"SPI buenas noches" respondió una voz de mujer

"Si, buenas noches llamaba para saber si podría ir a ver a Akari Hibiki" pregunto Akane

"Lo siento pero ahora eso no es posible, tal vez mañana" respondió la mujer

"No, no, no, no, como que no podemos verla ahora" dijo Akane muy enojada

"Tenemos un proceso a seguir, hay que cumplir con el protocolo Señorita" dijo la mujer en la línea

"Mire, no me interesa su protocolo es una.." replico Akane

"Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es decirle que la niña esta bien y si me proporciona un numero el día de mañana a primera hora se comunicaran con usted, nuestro horario es de 8am a 8pm" interrumpió la mujer

"Esta bien, voy a estar en este número" contesto Akane proporcionándole el número al que podrían llamarla y termino la llamada

"No harán nada, hasta las 8 am de mañana" Le dijo Akane a Ranma aventando el teléfono al sillón

"Tranquila, tranquila, apuesto a que esta bien" dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie

"¿Porque no dormimos aquí?" Le pregunto Ranma

"Así estaremos aquí cuando llamen" añadió

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza tratando de calmarse

"Okay, tu quédate en la habitación de huéspedes" le dijo Ranma

"Si, tu quédate en su habitación si quieres" le respondió Akane

"No, gracias, pero dormiré aquí en la sala" respondió el

"Hasta mañana" dijo Ranma acercándose a darle un abrazo a Akane

"Gracias, Ranma" dijo Akane en un susurro mientras se abrazaban

"Te veo mañana" dijo Ranma terminando el abrazo

"Te veo mañana" respondió Akane retirándose de la sala

Esa fue una noche larga para Akane y Ranma, difícilmente lograron conciliar el sueño. Akane no dejaba de pensar en su amiga, ¿habrá sufrido? Se preguntaba una y otra vez y sobre todo en el futuro que le deparaba a la pequeña Akari.

Por su parte Ranma no lograba asimilar la muerte de su hermano del alma pero sobre todo de esa pequeña que no solo había perdido a uno si no a sus dos padres.


	7. 7 La Decisión

**Capitulo 7**

"**La decisión"**

Akane despertó algo confundida no lograba ubicar donde se encontraba, poco a poco en cuanto fue recuperando conciencia recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Suspirando se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se aseo un poco y salió de la habitación

Ranma seguía dormido en el sillón de la sala, Akane entro sin hacer ruido no quería molestarlo pues sabia que había conciliado poco sueño al igual que ella. Ranma tenía una expresión triste en su rostro y se veían rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior.

Akane entro a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los dos, huevos, tocino y pancakes. Comenzó a buscar por la cocina los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaba.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a cocinar cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Hola" dijo Akane

"Hola, ¿Akane Tendo?" dijo la persona que llamaba

"Si ella habla" respondió Akane

"Buenos días, disculpe que la llame tan temprano, mi nombre es Kuno tatewaki, soy el abogado de los Señores Hibiki" dijo el hombre

"Buenos días, Mm, en que puedo ayudarle" pregunto Akane

"Quisiera saber si podría hablar con usted y el Señor Saotome" dijo el Lic. Kuno

"Claro, usted dígame donde" dijo Akane

"Le parece si nos vemos en una hora, ahí en la casa de los Señores Hibiki" pregunto el Licenciado

"Si, esta bien, aquí lo veo" dijo Akane

"Los veo en una hora" dijo el Licenciado y Akane termino la llamada

Akane estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno cuando Ranma entro a la cocina

"¿Ha llamado alguien?" pregunto Ranma

"Su abogado, ya viene para acá" respondió Akane

"Quiere hablar con nosotros" dijo Akane colocando unos pancakes en la mesa

"Esta bien" contesto Ranma

"El desayuno esta listo" le dijo Akane colocando unos vasos en la mesa

"Gracias" dijo Ranma tomando asiento.

El desayuno transcurrió silencio ni Akane o Ranma pronunciaron palabra, cuando terminaron Ranma se ofreció a lavar los platos como agradecimiento por la comida que había preparado Akane.

Poco más de una hora después el Licenciado Kuno llego y Akane lo paso al comedor para que los tres platicaran.

"Se que es un momento muy difícil para ustedes" comenzó diciendo el Licenciado

"Todos en la firma extrañaremos mucho a Ryoga" continuo Kuno

"Ahora deben tener muchas preguntas" dijo Kuno

"Por Akari, ambos nos hemos estado pensando en que va a pasar con ella" pregunto Akane

"Lo se, bien ya hice arreglos para su transferencia" contesto Kuno

"La familia temporal con la que estuvo anoche, la llevara a SPI, creen que se desarrollara mejor en su propio entorno" dijo Kuno

"Primero tienen que ir por ella y venir aquí" agrego Kuno

"Entiendo, ¿Quién lo hará?" pregunto Ranma

Esta pregunta desubicó un poco a Kuno y los observo detenidamente

"Esperen, ¿Ukyo y Ryoga les hablaron de la estipulación de su custodia?" pregunto Kuno

"No" Akane y Ranma respondieron al unísono.

"Bueno, al preparar su testamento, hablamos de quien se haría cargo de Akari en el lejano caso de que ambos fallecieran, y ellos los nombraron a ustedes" explico Kuno

"A ambas partes" añadió Kuno

Akane y Ranma se quedaron estáticos por un momento tratando de asimilar lo que el Licenciado Kuno acababa de decirles

"Disculpe" dijeron al unísono

"Nos nombraron a los dos" dijo Akane señalando entre ella y Ranma

"¿Puede volver a explicar eso?" dijo Ranma

"Se que así no es como planearon iniciar una familia" dijo Kuno

"Debe haber un mal entendido" dijo Akane sorprendida

"No estamos casados" añadió ella

"No, no, no, intentaron arreglarnos una cita y no llegamos ni al restaurante" comento Ranma

"Ni siquiera se si fue una cita. Se porto como un idiota" añadió Akane dándole un golpe en el hombro a Ranma

"Ella ni siquiera es mi tipo" dijo Ranma mientras se sobaba el lugar donde Akane lo había golpeado

"Se que es abrumador, y créanme trate de evitar que lo hicieran, pero ya conocen como era Ukyo, una vez que se le metía una idea, nada ni nadie podía hacerla cambiar de parecer" defendió Kuno

"Pero hay opciones, se pueden negar" añadió Kuno

"Por que esto es importante. Es una niña de la que estamos hablando" dijo Kuno seriamente

"Un gran compromiso"

Akane y Ranma voltearon a verse uno al otro en el momento en que Kuno menciono a la pequeña Akari. En ese instante los dos se disculparon y salieron de la habitación.

Akane se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. "Oh, Dios Mío, Oh, Dios Mío" se repetía Akane mientras tomaba el vaso de agua sin detenerse.

"Que voy a hacer" se preguntaba Akane

Ranma se dirigió al jardín de la casa. Pateo fuertemente una cubeta que estaba en la escalinata maldiciéndose "No puede ser, no puede ser" repetía Ranma mientras golpeaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Minutos después Akane regreso al comedor donde se encontraba Kuno, y segundos después Ranma hizo lo mismo.

"Lo siento" dijo Akane penosamente

"Opciones" se limito a decir Ranma

"Usted nos menciono que había otras opciones" añadió Ranma

"Si, esta la madre de Ukyo, " enumero Kuno

"Perfecto, creo que el es perfecto" dijo Ranma muy contento

"Luego tenemos a los padres de Ryoga" siguió Kuno

"Escuche lo lamento, nos podemos detener" le dijo Akane apresuradamente

"Si" respondió Kuno haciendo una seña con la mano para que continuara

"¿Que tal si uno de los dos, solo uno eligiera honrar la memoria de Ukyo y Ranma, solo uno?" pregunto Akane

"O los dos. Hipotéticamente" añadió Ranma

"pues los nombraron, arreglaríamos una audiencia, les darían custodia temporal y seria todo" respondió Kuno

"En lo económico el estado cubrirá la hipoteca pero solo esa parte, no tenían mucho en cuentas de ahorro" continuo Kuno

"Compraron la casa como inversión después de que el padre de Ukyo falleció, pero aun no hay que adelantarnos, concentrémonos en Akari"

"Si" dijo Akane

"Claro" comento Ranma

"Sugiero que los dos, se muden aquí en el inter", dijo Kuno

"Por Akari" añadió

"¿Quiere que vivamos juntos?" dijo entre risas Akane

"Si, por Akari, por ahora, hasta que decidan que hacer" respondió Kuno

"Pero creo que es lo mejor" concluyo Kuno

"Muy bien, firme aquí señorita Tendo" dijo la mujer señalándole donde debía firmar

"Claro" contesto Akane tomando la pluma para firmar

"Ahora usted señor Saotome" dijo la mujer

Ranma firmo la papelería sin titubeos

"Gracias" les dijo la mujer

Akane y Ranma se quedaron esperando a que llevaran a Akari con ellos, los minutos eran eternos.

"Ahí esta" dijo Akane poniéndose de pie

"Hola" dijo Akane mientras tomaba a Akari de los brazos de la trabajadora social

"Hola cielo" le dijo Akane dándole un beso en la frente

"Ay chiquita, que gusto me da verte" le decía Akane mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

Ante esto Akari rompió en llanto aferrándose de la camisa de Akane.

"Lo se" le decía Akane a Akari

"Lo se cariño, lo se" Le decía Akane mientras la acercaba mas hacia ella

Ranma observaba todo desde la silla en la que estaba sentado, y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, se puso de pie y camino hacia Akane y Akari

"Oye mira quien es" dijo Akane a Akari cuando Ranma había llegado con ellas

"Hola chiquita" le dijo Ranma acariciando su cabecita

Akari extendió sus brazos hacia Ranma

"¿Quieres ir con el?" le pregunto Akane suavemente

"Ven chiquita" le dijo Ranma mientras abría sus brazos para tomar a Akari

"Es tu tío Ranma" dijo Akane

Ranma tomo a Akari entre sus brazos y la pequeña recargo su cabecita en su pecho y Ranma recargo su mentón en ella mientras la acariciaba tratando de consolarla.

Las miradas de Akane y Ranma se cruzaron, en ellas se podía ver dos cosas, una de ellas tristeza y la otra amor, amor por esa pequeña que estaba entre los brazos de Ranma.

Ranma abrió su brazo libre invitando a Akane a unirse a el y a Akari, Akane sin dudarlo se acerco abrazándolos cuidando de no hacerle daño a la pequeña, estuvieron así por un momento sumergidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Akane rompió el silencio.

"Debemos llevarla a casa" dijo mientras acariciaba a Akari en la espalda

**Continuara…**

**Yeiii ! eh aquí otro capitulo muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic muchas gracias por sus reviews talvez mañana suba el siguiente capitulo o 2 capitulos los quiero mucho!**

**Att: Karli-chan**


	8. 8 El adios

**Capitulo 8**

**"El adiós"**

"Realmente no lo pensaron bien" dijo Ranma mientras entraba a la sala donde se encontraba Akane con Akari quien estaba tomando una siesta en su cuna

"Debemos establecer su horario de siestas" le dijo Akane retirando su vista del libro que estaba leyendo

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ranma

"Es muy importante" dijo Akane

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Akane percatándose de que Ranma había dicho algo

"Dije que no lo consideraron" respondió Ranma tomando asiento

"¿Ukyo te dijo algo de esto o Ryoga?, porque a mi no me dijeron nada" dijo Ranma algo molesto

"Nop" le respondió Akane tratando de retomar su lectura

"No es la clase de cosas que uno olvida mencionar" dijo Ranma alzando la voz

"Oye Ranma, viste el juego de los Lakers anoche Kobe evadió a un jugador y anoto con un tiro inverso al final, ah por cierto si muero te voy a dejar a ti a mi hija" dijo Ranma muy molesto

Ante esto Akane no pudo evitar rodar los ojos diciéndole "Ukyo hacia planes, somos parte del plan"

"¿Puedes explicarme el plan?, ¿Tenemos que vivir en esta casa juntos?" pegunto Ranma

"¿Compartir el lugar sin poder dormir juntos?, porque eso suena como un extraño experimento" añadió Ranma

Akane escuchaba todas sus quejas tratando de que no le afectara en lo mas mínimo

"Suponiendo que los dos podamos pagar los gastos de esta casa" dijo Ranma

"Ya oíste al licenciado la hipoteca esta pagada" le dijo Akane cansada de escuchar sus quejas

"¿Que hay del mantenimiento, de los servicios y los impuestos?" le pregunto Ranma

"¿Tienes idea de cuanto costo implica un lugar así?'" continuo Ranma con su lluvia de preguntas

"Ryoga era socio menor de una firma, yo no produzco tanto dinero" añadió Ranma frustradamente

"¿Y tu que?, solo haces pan horneado para vivir" dijo el levantándose del sillón

"Tengo una exitosa empresa Ranma, de hecho me va bastante bien" dijo Akane ofendida también levantándose de su asiento

"Si, pues tener un bebe no es igual que tener una pastelería Akane" dijo Ranma dando un paso hacia Akane

"No dije que lo fuera" respondió Akane retóricamente

"Son un caos, destruyen cosas, te muerden, son básicamente perros" dijo Ranma furioso mirando de frente a Akane

Akane estaba apunto de responderle cuando se escucho el llanto de Akari

"Ves lo que hiciste, la despertaste" dijo Akane con una mirada que aventaba dagas a Ranma

Akane se dirigió hasta Akari y Ranma tras de ella

"Hola nena" dijo Akane dulcemente

"Hola lindura" le dijo Ranma a Akari tratando de tomarla entre sus brazos

"¡No!, no la levantes" dijo Akane deteniendo a Ranma

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Ranma intrigado

"Porque tiene que aprender a auto consolarse, es algo esencial" respondió Akane haciendo dar un paso hacia atrás

"¿Tiene que, que? Le dijo Ranma incrédulo

"Auto consuelo Ranma, acabo de leerlo hace unos minutos"

"Tranquila Akari, todo esta en orden" decía Akane a la pequeña

Akane y Ranma trataron de tranquilizar a Akari de diferentes maneras, trataron de hacerla reír, le cantaron una canción, incluso Akane golpeo a Ranma con su gran mazo buscando alguna reacción de la pequeña pero nada funcionaba.

"Tal vez tiene hambre, sabes que voy a darle de comer" dijo Akane tomando a Akari entre sus brazos

"Pero creí que no ibas a cargarla" le dijo Ranma en tono molesto

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, Akane puso a Akari en su silla alta para poder prepararle algo para que comiera.

Los minutos pasaron y Akane seguía preparándole algo a la niña

"No es una critica culinaria Akane" le dijo Ranma desesperando porque estaba tomando mucho tiempo en preparar algo para Akari

"Lo se Ranma" dijo Akane

"Pero no le voy a dar cualquier cosa" añadió

"No te preocupes pequeña, tu tía Akane va a alimentarte en cualquier momento" dijo Ranma acercándose al refrigerador

"Esperemos sea antes de tu cumpleaños" añadió sarcásticamente tomando una cerveza

"Y dime que efectos tiene ella en tus esperanzas de desposar a alguien y tener un bebe" le dijo Ranma

"Has pensado en eso" dijo Ranma dando un trago a su cerveza

"Una mujer de tu edad tiene que esforzarse, compitiendo por los sujetos que no son un asco" añadió Ranma tomando otro trago

"Perdón, dijiste una mujer de mi edad" contesto Akane muy molesta y ofendida

"Entre los solteros, ni siquiera calificarías de soltera, ¿Te digo lo que serias?"

"complicada, mas que complicada" dijo Ranma

"No sabes nada de mi Ranma" le dijo ella molesta apuntándolo con el cuchillo que traía en la mano

Ranma levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento y Akane regreso a preparar la comida para Akari

"¿Por qué estas tratando de convencerme para no protegerla Ranma?" le pregunto ella intrigada

"No es eso, estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ella" respondió el

"No, estas haciendo lo que es mejor para ti Ranma" dijo ella encarándolo

"No, lo mejor para ella y sabes que no somos nosotros" le dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos

"Amaban a Akari mas que nada en el mundo, y entre todos los demás nos nombraron a nosotros" le respondió Akane

"A nosotros" añadió Akane dirigiéndose a Akari para darle de comer

Akane le daba de comer a Akari pero ella se negaba a probarlo.

"Vamos Akari prueba esto, se que te va a encantar" decía Akane

"Solo pruébalo, te va a gustar, solo un poco"

Akane trato por aproximadamente 10 minutos de darle de comer a Akari, al punto en que Akane termino con papilla en su mejilla derecha y su cabello negro azulado tenia un bello tono zanahoria.

Ranma la observaba como intentaba alimentar a Akari pero ella simplemente se negaba, cuando en uno de los estantes se encontró un tarro de galletas. Camino hasta Akari abrió el tarro y dejo caer unas cuantas galletas frente a ella.

Al verlas a Akari se le iluminaron los ojos y tomando una de las galletas se la llevo a la boca.

"Aun crees que somos lo mejor para ella" Ranma le dijo a Akane

Akane miraba a su alrededor, el lugar estaba concurrido tantas caras desconocidas para ella, Akari se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, Ranma sentado a su derecha escuchando atentamente.

"Quisiera decir este poema en memoria de mi primita Ukyo & Ryoga" dijo el primo de Ukyo aclarando un poco la garganta

"Ocaso y estrella del atardecer  
>¡Y una clara llamada para mí!<br>Que no haya lamento por la barra  
>En mi momento de zarpar<p>

Sino una marea que al moverse parece dormida  
>Marea alta sin sonido ni espuma<br>Cuando lo que surgió de lo mas hondo  
>Vuelve allá de donde vino<p>

Crepúsculo y campana del atardecer  
>¡Y después las tinieblas!<br>Que no haya tristeza de despedida  
>En mi momento de embarcar<p>

Pues por muy lejos de nuestros confines del tiempo y espacio,  
>Que me pueda llevar la corriente<br>Espero ver a mi piloto cara a cara  
>Una vez atravesada la barra"<p>

"Te amo Primita , te voy a extrañar" dijo al final

"Ryoga eras como un hermanito para mi, te extrañare" añadió

"Ahora Akane y Ranma dirán unas palabras" dijo el primo de Ukyo antes de tomar asiento

Akane se levanto con Akari en sus brazos y Ranma tras de ella.

"Gracias a todos por asistir" dijo Akane a los presentes mientras Ranma tomaba a la pequeña de sus brazos.

Akane trato de continuar pero no pudo las emociones tomaron lo mejor de ella en ese momento, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, por su mente pasaron todos esos buenos momentos que había pasado junto a ellos, desde el día en que había conocido a Ukyo en la universidad, las veces que fue su hombro para llorar en especial cuando termino con el primer novio duradero de Akane, recordó cuando Ukyo llego emocionada y le conto que había conocido a un chico muy peculiar, que tal vez Ryoga era muy diferente a todos los chicos con los que había salido, pero algo en el realmente le atraía.

Akane retomo fuerzas para continuar "Conocí a Ukyo cuando estudiábamos juntas en la universidad"

"Siempre fue la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida" continuo

"Su personalidad era alegre y amigable, siempre tenia una sonrisa para todos incluso para aquellos a los que no conocía" hizo una ligera pausa

"Su sueño siempre fue el encontrar un hombre que la amara sinceramente y formar una familia junto a él"

"Hoy puedo decir que ese sueño se hizo realidad, encontró al hombre que la amo incondicionalmente y le dio el mejor regalo en la vida, Akari" dijo Akane dirigiendo su mirada hacia Akari que se encontraba en los brazos de Ranma

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver, los extrañare" dijo Akane dejando rodar las lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Era el turno de Ranma para decir unas palabras en honor a Ryoga, Akane tomo a Akari de sus brazos para que él pudiera hablar pero con todas las emociones que tenia en ese momento le fue imposible.

Volteando a ver el ataúd de Ryoga respiro hondo y se limito a decir "Te voy a extrañar amigo" acariciando con su mano el ataúd y dejándola por un momento.

Akane tomo su mano libre acariciándola, el la miro fijamente y ella le mostro una ligera sonrisa de aliento, Ranma respiro hondo y continuo.

"Aun recuerdo como se conocieron Ukyo y Ryoga" dijo Ranma con una ligera sonrisa

"Ryoga tenia un viaje de negocios a Italia, no quería ir solo y me pidió que lo acompañara"

"Al principio no quería hacerlo pero me insistió tanto que acepte"

"El día en que llegamos a Verona, yo me fui directo al hotel estaba muy cansado, pero Ryoga decidió ir a conocer la ciudad"

"Y cuando paseaba por la ciudad escucho hablar de 'La Casa de Julieta', así que después de pensarlo un poco decidió ir a visitarla"

"Me conto que en el momento que entro al lugar, vio a una chica castaña parada en el balcón recitando la famosa frase de Shakespeare" dijo Ranma dirigiendo su mirada a los ataúdes

"Que era la mujer mas perfecta que había visto y que en ese momento supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella" Ranma hizo una pausa

"Se puso al pie del balcón y recito la frase de Romeo -Llámame sólo «amor» que este será como mi nuevo bautismo-"dijo provocando risas entre los presentes

"Siempre fue un romántico" dijo encogiendo los hombros

"Y ese fue el comienzo de su amor" añadió él

"El cual se que durara mas allá de nuestro tiempo y espacio" dijo Ranma sonriendo

"Ukyo. Ryoga, los extrañare y tengan por seguro que Akane y yo siempre hablaremos de ustedes a Akari" dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Akane & Akari

"Ella nunca olvidara a sus padres".

Akane y Ranma quienes seguían con sus manos entrelazadas tomaron asiento para continuar con el sepelio.

Muchas lagrimas fueron derramadas esa tarde entre los presentes, el momento del ultimo adiós había llegado, antes de que los ataúdes descendieran Shampoo, mousse, Ranma, Akane y Akari se acercaron a ellos cada uno depositando una rosa blanca y una roja.

Algunas de las personas que asistieron al sepelio, acudieron a la casa de Ryoga y Ukyo a tomar un pequeño refrigerio.

"Fue un hermoso funeral. No sabia como se conocieron" dijo Mousse a su grupo de amigos

"Ay, la historia sobre Italia, no es hermosa" dijo Shampoo

"¿Que ira a pasar con la bebe saben algo?" pregunto Shampoo

"Ah, si, ¿No te enteraste?" respondió Riza

"Nombraron a dos de sus amigos"

"¿Recuerdas a aquella repostera?", añadió

"¿Y aquel súper sexy que siempre huele rico y esta sudoroso?" dijo Stev por lo cual Hiroshi lo miro ofendido

"Si" dijo Shampoo pícaramente

"¿Y andará por aquí?" pregunto en un tono seductor

"¿Como que rico y sudoroso?" pregunto Mousse algo confundido

Akane estaba acomodando más bocadillos en la mesa cuando vio a Ranma y decidió acercarse a él

"Ranma" dijo Akane susurrando

"Son demasiados" le dijo la preocupación era visible en su voz

"Tranquila, solo tenemos que encontrar uno" dijo Ranma

"Eres Yue hermano de Ryoga, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Ranma a una pareja

"Oye, niño no te subas ahí" dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña reprendiendo a un niño

"¿Quién es ese Tyler?" pregunto Yue a su mujer mientras Ranma esperaba a que le respondieran su pregunta

"Mason" le respondió la mujer

"Mason siéntate enseguida, hazlo ahora" dijo Yue enojado

"Disculpa ya sabes como son los niños" le dijo a Ranma

"Si" respondió Ranma con poca seguridad

"Y mas cuando son 8" añadió Yue

"¿Ocho hijos?" pregunto Ranma incrédulo

"¿Tienen ocho hijos?"

"Nueve, cielo" respondió su esposa

"Ah claro, nueve" dijo Yue con pesar

"Un equipo de Béisbol" añadió Yue bromeando

"Si" dijo Ranma incrédulo

"Es muy bueno para Akari que pueda ver a su abuela" dijo Akane señalando a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el suelo jugando a un lado de ellos

"Es idéntica a Ukyo" dijo la madre de Ukyo, la tristeza evidente en su voz mientras tomaba un aparato extraño que estaba en la mesita de café que tenia unas mangueritas que se ponía en la nariz

"Yo creo que es idéntica a ti" respondió Ranma quien estaba sentado a un lado de Akane

"¿Así que estas viviendo en Miami ahora?" le pregunto Akane

"Porque nosotros esperábamos, dado que Akari es tu única nieta" dijo Ranma

"Bueno al parecer seria lo mas sensato" añadió Ranma

La madre de Ukyo los estaba viendo tratando de descifrar que querían decirle cuando el aparto que tenia en sus manos estalla esporádicamente generando que a la mujer le faltara el aire

Ranma se levanto de su asiento rápidamente tratando ponerle las mangueritas para que pudiera respirar mientras Akane corrió a tomar a Akari entre sus brazos.

"La abuela ya respira" le dijo Ranma a Akane

"Siii!" respondió ella alzando los bracitos de akane y moviéndolos como celebración

La madre de Ukyo solo se les quedo viendo entre espantada y seria.

Ya se habían retirado todas las personas que habían asistido al funeral, Akari dormía plácidamente en su habitación, Akane estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con el monitor de bebe a su lado derecho.

Ranma se aproxima a ella con un par de cervezas en la mano y le tiende una a Akane mientras toma asiento a su lado.

"Bueno nuestras opciones son la que casi matamos a falta de oxigeno y el de la familia de nueve hijos" dijo Ranma tomando un trago de su cerveza

"Al menos Yue sabe como mantenerlos vivos" añadió Ranma lo cual provoco que Akane le dirigiera una mirada asesina

"Yue definitivamente no" dijo Akane exhalando fuertemente viendo la botella entre sus manos

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Ranma

Akane giro su cabeza mirando a los ojos sin pronunciar palabras

"Estamos perdidos" dijo Ranma resignado


	9. 9 Consejos

**Capitulo 9**

"**Consejos"**

Los días transcurrieron sin contratiempos, Akane y Ranma estaban aprendiendo sobre la marcha la responsabilidad que era el que otra persona dependiera de ellos, lo cual no había sido nada fácil hasta ahora.

Akane, Ranma, Akari y Kuno tatewaki, estaban sentados esperando a ser llamados

"Siguiente caso con respecto a Akari Hibiki, caso numero 0203-21" dijo un hombre

Akane y Ranma se pusieron de pie junto a Kuno para pasar al frente

"De acuerdo" dijo la juez

"Señor Kuno, leí su informe junto con el testamento de Ukyo y Ryoga Hibiki" continuo la juez mientras Akane y Ranma tomaban asiento

"De pie" susurro Kuno dirigiéndose a Akane y Ranma

Akane y Ranma permanecieron de pie mientras la juez seguía hablando

"Dado que fueron nombrados tutores, no veo razón para desechar los deseos de los padres" dijo la juez levantando la mirada del expediente

"Sin embargo el permiso" la juez fue interrumpida por un ruido

Akari había dejado caer sus galletitas y Akane se agacho a recogerlas

"No ya no sirven déjalas ahí" le dijo Ranma agachándose

"Como las voy a dejar ahí tiradas" le respondió Akane

"Perdón su señoría" dijo Kuno apenado

"Oigan, dejemos las galletas quiero que se levanten" dijo Kuno enérgicamente a Akane y Ranma

"Perdón su señoría" dijeron Akane y Ranma poniéndose de pie

"Retomemos" dijo la juez

"Les concedo la custodia legal y física de Akari Hibiki-Kounji" continuo

"A Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome" concluyo la juez

"¿Es todo?, ¿No va a preguntarnos nada?" dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la juez

"Podríamos ser traficantes o depredadores sexuales" añadió

"Claro que" dijo Akane incrédula por lo que Ranma acababa de decir

"¿Son proxenetas o traficantes?" interrumpió la juez

"No, su señoría, no" dijo Akane golpeando a Ranma fuertemente en el hombro

"Vámonos" dijo Kuno tomando a Ranma del brazo y sacándolo del juzgado familiar

"Boom, siguiente caso" dijo Ranma enfadado con Akari en sus brazos mientras entraban a su habitación

"Tomen a un niño, tenemos de sobra" continuo dejando a Akari en su cuna

"¿Donde esta el pato que ella adora y que a mi me vuelve loca?" dijo Akane mientras buscaba entre su bolso frenéticamente

"Es que no lo entiendo" dijo Ranma sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Akane

"Muchas me dicen -¡Ay, Ranma! Olvídate del condón-"

"Yo digo que no y como quiera termino con una niña al final" dijo Ranma volteando a ver a Akane quien le estaba dando un patito a Akari

"Escucha hay que hacer un calendario, tengo trabajo mañana" dijo Akane interrumpiendo a Ranma

"Hueles eso" pregunto Ranma repentinamente

"Creo que se hizo del baño" dijo Akane señalando a Akari

"Pues tienes que cambiarla" dijo Ranma tomándola para ponerla en su cambiador

Akane se acerco a ellos y los dos solo veían a Akari

"Bueno, adelante" dijo Ranma dándole un palmada a Akane

"¿Qué?" dijo ella

"¿Yo porque?, solo porque soy mujer" pregunto ofendida

"Si" respondió Ranma

"No" dijo Akane retóricamente

"Yo no puedo" se defendió Ranma

"Escucha Ranma, yo no pienso cambiar pañales sola por los próximos dos años" ataco Akane

"Bien tranquilízate, ni que fuera" dijo Ranma acercando sus manos a Akari

Ranma se quedo estático con sus manos en el pañal de Akari

"¿Que es lo que haces?" pregunto Akane

"No lo se" dijo Ranma

"No es lo mismo que quitarle un sostén a una chica, le estoy quitando el pañal a un bebe" añadió

"No es nada del otro mundo" dijo ella

"Solo despega las orillas"

Ranma despego las orillas y un olor hediondo inundo la habitación

"¡Que asco!" dijo Akane tapándose la nariz

"¡Que horror!" dijo Ranma alejándose de Akari

"No come tanto como para hacer eso" dijo Ranma sorprendido

"Comió dos pedazos de macarrón" añadió

"Apúrate" dijo Akane

Ranma se volvió a acercar a Akari cuando escucho el timbre de la casa

"Están tocando" dijo Ranma saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

"No me dejes aquí" grito Akane pero Ranma ya se había ido

Ranma abrió la puerta y frente a el se encontraban, Shampoo, Mousse, Duke, Riza, Stev y Hiroshi

"¡Hola!, Que tal es una sorpresa" dijo Shampoo

"El atleta, Miss Pensilvania, los dos papas" dijo Ranma señalando a cada uno

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Ranma

"Solo les traemos comida preparada y esas cosas" dijo Shampoo señalando los refractarios que estaba cargando Mousse

"Pasen" dijo Ranma retirándose de la puerta para que pudieran entrar

"No somos inoportunos" dijo Riza seductoramente tocando el bíceps de Ranma

"No para nada" dijo Ranma tragando un poco de saliva

Akane venia bajando las escaleras con Akari en sus brazos cuando saludo a todos "Hola, no me los esperaba"

Todos se le quedaron viendo extraño a Akane, ella se sintió un poco incomoda, Ranma le hacia una seña pero ella no la entendía

"¿Qué pasa porque me ven así?" pregunto Akane mientras Ranma tomaba a Akari de sus brazos

"Cielo, tienes caca en la mejilla" le dijo Shampoo

Akane rápidamente trato de limpiarse la mejilla muy apenada y subió las escaleras para lavarse la cara.

"Ya vuelvo, están en su casa" dijo Ranma subiendo tras Akane

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Ranma tocando a la puerta del baño

"Si" dijo Akane abriendo la puerta

"¿Segura?" pregunto Ranma

Akane asintio la cabeza timidamente

"Llevare a Akari a tomar una siesta, te veo abajo" le dijo Ranma con una sonrisa de lado

"Esta bien" Akane no pudo evitar sonreírle

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, habían terminado de comer lo que había llevado Shampoo, Akane venia de la cocina donde acababa de dejar los últimos platos sucios y Ranma estaba sirviendo un poco de vino tinto para la sobre mesa.

"Y como les va con Akari" pregunto Duke

"Se ven cansados" añadió Riza

"Eso es gracias a no dormir" respondió Ranma con un poco de humor en su voz

Akane solo asintió la cabeza soltando una ligera carcajada

"No te ves cansado" dijo Stev coquetamente a Ranma mientras le tomaba el bíceps derecho, hecho que lo dejo un poco incomodo

"No se preocupen, dejaran de dormir como por la siguiente década" dijo Shampoo en tono de broma

"Muy cierto" añadió Riza

"Y no olvidar que jamás les van a gustar las canciones infantiles" dijo Mousse

"Si supiera donde viven Los Wiggels" dijo Mousse haciendo una pausa, "Que créanme lo averiguare" dijo decididamente

"Los buscaría y los asesinaría con un AK-47" dijo provocando risas

"Hablo en serio" añadió seriamente

"No se preocupen, equivocarse es normal" dijo Shampoo dirigiendo su mirada a Akane y Ranma

"Es cierto" añadió Riza

"Si, tuvimos nueve meses para prepararnos y aun así metimos la pata mas de la mitad de las veces" dijo Mousse

"Aun lo sigue haciendo" añadió Shampoo en un tono dulce viendo a su esposo, el cual se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

"Ya hablando en serio hay dos cosas que necesitan saber" dijo Shampoo seriamente

"La primera es que necesitan una niñera" enumero Shampoo

"Es esencial" dijo Riza

"Cierto, un refuerzo siempre es importante" añadió Hiroshi

"Y la segunda que también es muy importante" dijo Shampoo

"Es tener muchas toallas"

"¿Toallas?" preguntaron Akane y Ranma al mismo tiempo provocando que se dieran miradas asesinas

"Desechables" dijo Shampoo

"Ah, comprendo" dijo Ranma

"Otra cosa importante, nunca pero por nada en el mundo, compren en Shop Now" dijo Hiroshi

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron Akane y Ranma simultáneamente por segunda ocasión por lo cual Akane le dio una cachetada a Ranma diciendo "Deja de hacer eso"

Ranma no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y le dio un empujoncito ganando una cachetada mas por parte de Akane

"Podrías dejar de golpearme" dijo Ranma furioso

"Solo si dejas de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo" contesto Akane

Ranma estaba apunto de responderle pero Hiroshi lo interrumpió

"Como decía, en Shop Now nunca encuentras leche ni las toallitas húmedas que no tienen alcohol"

"Cuando compren Tempra que sea infantil" Duke dijo

"Nada de plásticos y los vasos desechables que no tengan químicos" dijo Riza

Ranma y Akane trataban de asimilar todos los tips que les estaban dando pero para ellos eran abrumadoras tantas precauciones que debían tomar de ahora en adelante.

Ranma no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Akane y al percatarse de que ella tenia en su rostro la misma expresión de el le daba una mezcla de confort y preocupación, como era que iban a cuidar a Akari si no tenían la mínima idea de lo que era considerado básico en la crianza de un infante.

Akane por su parte esta confundida pero haciendo nota mental de cada cosa que estaba escuchando en esa habitación, lo que debe y no debe hacer con respecto al cuidado de Akari lo cual a su parecer se iba complicando mas con cada minuto que pasaba.

"Se que Ukyo quería que Akari asistiera a la preescolar "Vicen Huidobro", así que deberían comenzar a hacer donaciones" dijo Hiroshi sacándolos de sus pensamientos

"Desde ayer" añadió Shampoo entre risas

Akane volteo a ver a Ranma preocupada, "Tal vez seria mejor que empezáramos a anotar todo esto" dijo Akane algo preocupada

"Claro, claro" dijo Ranma levantándose torpemente de la mesa para buscar algo donde apuntar.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Se que la actitud de ranma es un poco negativa pero lo tengo que hacer por que lo estoy haciendo base a la película solo que agrego unas cuantas cosas muchas gracias por sus reviews se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias sin mas que decir adiós!**

**Los quiere Karli-chan :3**


	10. 10 algo esta mal

Hola espero que estén bien este fic esta basado en la película "Life as We Know It" en español latino titulada "bajo el mismo techo" sin mas que decir espero disfruten ;D

**Capitulo 10**

"**Algo no esta bien"**

Al día siguiente de la visita de Shampoo y compañía, Akane y Ranma comenzaron a poner en marcha los consejos que les habían dado.

Primero se dedicaron a checar que todos los seguros para bebe que habían puesto Ryoga y Ukyo por toda la casa estuvieran funcionando correctamente, dedicaron horas a eso y llegaron a una conclusión, los seguros funcionaban perfectamente, tan perfecto que algunos ni ellos mismos podían abrirlos.

"Como es que podían abrir este cajón" decía Ranma esforzándose arduamente para abrir el cajón donde guardaban las papitas, galletas dulces, en si comida nada saludable

"Tienes que presionar y después jalar" le decía Akane divertida con la situación

"Ya lo se" le dijo Ranma

"Crees que no lo he estado haciendo en los últimos minutos" añadió haciendo un esfuerzo mas

Después de varios intentos mas Ranma logro abrir el cajón "Al fin" dijo con alivio

"Este esfuerzo me dio hambre" dijo Ranma tomando una bolsa de papas, pero cuando se disponía a cerrarlo dijo "Creo que tomare también las galletas"

"Mejor tomare mas cosas, no se cuando podre abrirlo nuevamente" pensó

Akane y Ranma estaban sentados en la sala, papas en el lado derecho, galletas al izquierdo, una bolsa de dulces de regaliz y dos refrescos, listos para preparar el calendario que les recomendó Riza, ahora tendrán que organizarse para cuidar a Akari.

"Yo la cuido el Lunes y martes de la próxima semana" dijo Akane escribiendo su nombre en dichos días

"Yo la cuido miércoles y jueves" dijo Ranma

"El Viernes también la cuidaras" añadió Akane

"¡No!, imposible" le dijo Ranma

"Pues lo siento mucho Ranma, pero tendrás que cancelar la cita que tengas" dijo Akane molesta

"¿Cual cita?" pregunto el

"La que de seguro tendrás con alguna de tus amigas tontas" le dijo Akane, en un tono que si Ranma no supiera que lo odiaba podría decir que indicaba celos

"No tengo ninguna cita, ese día hay juego de los Mavericks" dijo Ranma ofendido

"No puedo cancelar, es mi trabajo" añadió

"¡Oh!" Se limito Akane a responder

Ranma y Akane solo se miraban pensando como podían solucionar este pequeño problema

"Ya se" dijo Ranma

"¿Porque no llamamos a Amy?"

"Buena idea" le dijo Akane con una sonrisa

"Entonces el viernes Amy" dijo Akane escribiendo su nombre

"¿Planes para el fin de semana?" le pregunto Akane

"No ninguno, ¿Tu?" respondió el

"No, entonces Sábado y Domingo la cuidaremos los dos" dijo Akane anotando ambos nombre en el calendario

"¿Y la siguiente semana la organizaremos ya? o ¿hasta después?" pregunto Ranma

"Con forme la marcha" respondió Akane

"Vamos preciosa, solo un bocado mas" decía Akane a Akari mientras trataba de alimentarla

Akari se rehusaba a probar la comida que le había preparado Akane y estallo en llanto

"Se que no te gusta" le dijo Akane derrotada

"Pero es saludable"

"Y rico" dijo Akane llevándose un bocado

"A quien engaño sabe horrible" le dijo Akane escupiendo la comida

"¿Que te parece un poco de Chocolate?" pregunto a Akari quien la veía intrigada

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo Akane llevándose la mano al pecho

"No me digas que no sabes que es el Chocolate" añadió indignada

"Ven Akari" dijo tomando a la niña

"Ahora vas a conocer uno de los manjares de la vida" dijo Akane dirigiéndose a la cocina

Akane dejo a Akari sentada en su silla alta y se dispuso a tomar un poco de Chocolate del refrigerador. Akari veía cada uno de los movimientos de Akane con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y cara de intriga, si pudiera hablar no dudaría en preguntarle a Akane que estaba haciendo

"Listo" dijo Akane aproximándose a Akari

"Veras que es lo mas rico que probaras en tu vida" añadió poniendo un plato con Chocolate frente a Akari

Akari veía el plato y después a Akane dudosa de tomar lo que le ofrecía Akane, pero aun así se llevo un pedazo a la boca y después de probarlo sonrió a Akane

"Te lo dije" comento Akane orgullosa, mientras Akari llevaba mas Chocolate a su boca

Era un jueves por la tarde y Ranma se encontraba cuidando a Akari, acababa de alimentarla y se disponían a ver un poco de Televisión. Ranma buscando entre la guía de canales se encontró que estaban transmitiendo un partido de Los Spurs así que sin dudarlo comenzó a verlo.

Akari estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Ranma, los minutos habían avanzado y todo parecía perfecto pero repentinamente Akari comenzó a llorar, Ranma pensó que necesitaba un cambio de pañal así que la tomo y se la llevo a su habitación, después de unas semanas de cuidar a Akari, ya se había acostumbrado a todo lo que implicaba un cambio de pañal y podría decirse que en poco tiempo será un experto en la metería, todo transcurrió sin contratiempos y regresaron al sillón a seguir viendo el juego.

Los minutos pasaron y Akari comenzó a llorar, "¿Que pasa pequeña?" pregunto Ranma

Akari solo señalaba a la televisión, Ranma en un principio no comprendía, pero después de unos segundos capto lo que le molestaba a Akari

"¡Oh!" dijo Ranma

"¿No te gusta lo que estamos viendo?" pregunto y la pequeña asintió con la cabeza

Ranma comenzó a cambiarle de canal y Akari no dejaba de llorar, estaba comenzando a desesperarse al no saber que quería ver Akari, hasta que llego a un canal que hubiera preferido no haber pasado y Akari comenzó a aplaudir.

"¿Quieres ver eso?" le pregunto Ranma con esperanza de que no quisiera ver eso

Akari aplaudió mas fuerte, Ranma tratando de hacerla cambiar de parecer regreso al canal donde estaban pasando el partido de Los Spurs

"No te gusta más esto" dijo Ranma esperanzado pero Akari comenzó a llorar nuevamente

"Es mejor que lo del otro canal" insistió Ranma provocando que Akari llorar aun mas fuerte si eso era posible

"Esta bien" dijo Ranma cambiando de canal

"Los Wiggles serán" añadió resignado

Los días pasaron y Akane y Ranma se estaban coordinando mejor para cuidar a Akari, no se podía negar que existieron varias discusiones porque Ranma borraba su nombre del calendario y escribía el de Akane en su lugar, de hecho hubo muchas discusiones por eso, e incluso en una ocasión Akane le hizo la misma jugada, Ranma se hizo cargo de Akari prácticamente por una semana completa y no lo noto, así o mas despistado podría ser este hombre se pregunto Akane por toda esa semana.

"Muy bien, eso es Akari linda" dijo Akane tomando a Akari de su cuna

"A bañarnos, a bañarnos"

Ranma ya la esperaba en el baño con todo listo para bañar a Akari, desde su patito de hule con el cual no podía dejar de bañarse, hasta la ropa que le pondrían al terminar.

"Vamos pequeña" dijo Ranma mientras tomaba a Akari de los brazos de Akane

Akane tomo la regadera de mano y comenzó a mojar la cabeza y cuerpo de Akari, mientras Ranma tenía los brazos extendidos sosteniendo fuertemente a la niña para que pudieran bañarla.

"Eso es, te gusta verdad" le decía Akane mientras la mojaba un poco mas, a lo cual Akari reacciono con una ola de carcajadas

"Solo a la bebe" dijo Ranma cuando Akane sin intención lo mojo un poco

Sin pensarlo dos veces Akane tomo esta oportunidad para mojar a Ranma y con un movimiento de su muñeca lo empapo

"Solo a la bebe" repitió Ranma entre risas y Akane volvió a mojarlo

Con una mano sosteniendo a Akari, Ranma tomo la regadera de las manos de Akane y la volteo hacia ella mojándola

"¡Para!" le dijo Akane haciendo una cruz con los brazos sobre su cara tratando de protegerse

Ranma volvió a mojarla, Akane se acerco a el tratando de quitarle la regadera de la mano pero no pudo, porque Ranma levanto la mano sobre su cabeza y él siendo mas alto que ella por mas que se estiro no logro agarrarla.

Ranma creyó haberle ganado y cuando bajo la mano para volver a mojarla sin darse cuenta Akane le quito la regadera y lo mojo y en ese instante Ranma no pudo evitar carcajearse y Akane junto con el.

"Creo que hay que terminar de bañar a esta señorita" dijo Ranma entre risas

"Tienes razón" dijo Akane calmándose un poco

"Vamos Akari hay que terminar de bañarte" dijo Ranma sentando a la niña en la bañera

Akari tomo el patito de hule que estaba en la bañera y comenzó a jugar con el mientras Akane le enjuagaba la cabeza

"¡Oh, No!" dijo Akane repentinamente

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Ranma

"Conozco esa cara" dijo ella señalando a Akari

"¡Oh no!" dijo Ranma viendo a Akari

"Es su cara de popo" dijo Akane mientras Ranma tomaba a Akari entre sus brazos para llevarla al retrete

Akane estaba forcejeando con el retrete no podía abrirlo "Odio esta cosa" dijo tratando de quitar el seguro una vez mas

"Apúrate" le dijo Ranma algo asustado

Akane sabia que el tiempo se les terminaba y volteando a ver a todos lados buscaba algo donde Akari podría hacer del baño, pero no encontró nada

"Lo siento" dijo Akane acercando sus manos a Ranma

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto el justo cuando ella tomo su clásica gorra gris de la cabeza

"No, mi gorra" respondió Ranma pero ya era demasiado tarde, Akane logro poner la gorra justo a tiempo

"Tengo esa gorra desde la secundaria" dijo Ranma

"Te la lavare" dijo Akane carcajeándose dejándose caer al piso

"Si, es muy gracioso, ha ha ha" dijo Ranma sarcásticamente

"Lo siento" dijo Akane sin dejar de reír

Ranma no pudo evitar carcajearse al escuchar a Akane reír, tenia la risa mas contagiosa que el había escuchado en toda su vida

"Creo que es mejor tirarla" dijo Akane botando la gorra de Ranma a la basura

"Cierto" contesto el entre risas

Los dos estuvieron ahí carcajeándose por un rato, tan contagiosas eran sus risas que Akari comenzó a reírse también, estaban tan felices los tres.

Ranma le tendió su mano a Akane para ayudarla a levantarse, Akane con una sonrisa tomo su mano pero no duro más que escasos segundos porque en ese mismo instante dirigió su mirada a Akari

"¿Que es eso?" pregunto Akane preocupada

"¿Qué?" respondió Ranma

"Ese bulto" dijo ella

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Ranma

"Esto" dijo Akane señalando una protuberancia que tenia Akari en el abdomen

"Es su ombligo" le respondió Ranma

"No es otra cosa" dijo ella preocupada

Ranma trataba de ver a Akari pero siendo sincero el tampoco sabia de que se trataba, estaba preocupado

"Eso no estaba ahí hace unos días" dijo Akane levantando su mirada y cruzándola con la de Ranma. Y la mirada de ambos decía una sola cosa "Algo esta mal"


	11. 11 una visita inesperada

**HOLA! COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE MUYYYY BIEN QUIERO DISCULPARME POR HACERLOS ESPERAR PERO ES QUE ME HAN DEJADO MUCHA TAREAAA! COMO LOS HICE ESPERAR TANTO SUBIRE 3 CAPITULOS Y ACTUALIZARE PRONTO SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ANIMOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO! KARLY-CHAN**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Una Visita Inesperada"**

Akane estaba en la sala de espera de la clínica del pediatra de Akari, al finalizar de bañarla llamo inmediatamente para solicitar una cita, Ranma no había podido acompañarla ya que tenia una junta muy importante. Los dos estaban muy preocupados ya que no sabían de qué se trataba.

"Akari Hibiki" dijo una joven enfermera

"Aquí" dijo Akane poniéndose de pie

"Pase, el doctor estará con usted en unos minutos" respondió la joven

Akane paso al consultorio y tomo asiento con Akari en sus brazos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

"Bueno" dijo Akane en el auricular

"¿Como que hay un problema?" pregunto Akane alzando la voz

"¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos son uno de nuestros mejores clientes" dijo Akane molesta

"Tienes que buscar una solución Otani" Dijo ella aun mas molesta

"Lleva algo que sabemos le gustara a la gente"

"Algo envuelto en tocino, eso nunca falla" dijo apresuradamente

"No se te olvide llevar champiñones volován, hay que pensar en los vegetarianos" añadió

Akane seguía sumergida en su conversación telefónica que por poco no nota que entro un doctor, hasta que lo escucho decir "Hola" se percato de su presencia

En ese instante Akane levanto la mirada y al ver al joven termino abruptamente la llamada "Esta bien, me tengo que ir"

"Akane" dijo el joven aproximándose a ella

"Pavo orgánico" respondió ella

"Doctor Pavo Orgánico" respondió el en tono de broma

"Si, Shinnosuke, recuerdo el nombre" dijo Akane tendiendo su mano

Shinnosuke le sonrió a Akane, mientras ella ponía a Akari en la cama para que la examinara

"Por cierto recibí el mensaje, mas bien medio mensaje, como no traía numero no pude devolverte la llamada" dijo Shinnosuke acercándose a examinar a Akari

"Si, algo ocurrió esa noche" dijo Akane dirigiendo su mirada a Akari

"Escuche lo de tus amigos, lo siento mucho" dijo Shinnosuke sinceramente

"Gracias" respondió Akane agachando la mirada le dolía hablar de Ukyo y Ryoga aun no podía creer la muerte de sus amigos

"¿Como estas?" Pregunto Shinnosuke a Akari en un tono dulce comenzando a examinarla

"¿Esta durmiendo bien?, ¿Tiene evacuaciones regulares?" pregunto Shinnosuke

"No al principio, pero ya todo es normal" respondió Akane

"Entiendo" dijo Shinnosuke colocando el estetoscopio para escuchar los latidos de Akari

"Pero mi visita, es porque tiene una protuberancia en el abdomen y Ranma y yo no sabemos de que se trate" dijo ella

"¿Ranma?" pregunto Shinnosuke tratando de sonar desinteresado

"Oh, es el padrino de Akari" respondió ella

"Ukyo y Ryoga nos nombraron tutores a ambos" añadió

"Claro" dijo Shinnosuke

"Yo no se nada de niños, Ukyo fue la primera en tener hijos y ella era maravillosa en todo esto" continuo Akane

"Sin pensarlo ella seria la primera a la que llamaría para que me aconsejara, de hecho ella era a la primera que llamaba para cualquier cosa, no se como voy a poder hacer esto" dijo Akane rápidamente

"Es increíble que ella ya no este conmigo, a veces quisiera tenerla en frente para decirle"

"¿No se en que diablos pensabas Ukyo?" dijo Akane levantando la voz

"Me hubieras dejado tu collar de perlas, un abrigo" dijo Akane con desesperación

"Esto es muy difícil, y la verdad no se que hacer" dijo Akane tristemente

Para el momento en que Akane termino de decir todo lo que sentía Shinnosuke ya había terminado de examinar a Akari y la escuchaba atentamente. Lo cual provoco que Akane cayera en cuenta de que había descargado todas sus frustraciones con el.

"Lo siento" dijo Akane mirando al suelo

"Lo estas haciendo de maravilla hasta ahora" le aseguro Shinnosuke con una sonrisa en su rostro y Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle ligeramente

"Solo tiene una hernia umbilical" dijo Shinnosuke

"Es algo sin cuidado, se le quitara sola" continuo

"Pero programaremos otra cita y estaré al pendiente de ella" dijo el

"¿Pero yo no se la hice verdad?" dijo Akane tratando de bromear

"No claro que no" dijo Shinnosuke sonriendo

Shinnosuke tomo su recetario del escritorio y comenzó a escribir algo

"Ten" dijo Shinnosuke tendiendo la receta a Akane

"Pero dijiste que se le quitaría solo" dijo Akane preocupada

"la pequeña esta bien, eso es para ti" contesto Shinnosuke

"Estas muy estresada" le dijo preocupado

"Un buen baño de burbujas con una copa o dos de vino tinto" leyó Akane en voz alta

"Puede ser blanco" añadió el en tono alegre

"Lo estas haciendo genial Akane"

"Gracias" dijo mirándolo a los ojos

"Que te den cita para dentro de una semana" le dijo antes de levantarse para salir de la oficina

"Esta bien" respondió Akane

"Adiós Akari, todo estará bien" dijo Shinnosuke dándole un beso en la frente

"¿Nos vemos pronto?" le pregunto Shinnosuke a Akane

"Claro" respondió ella con una sonrisa

"Fui a la farmacia" dijo Ranma entrando a la casa con Akari en sus brazos

"Y me di cuenta, que las mujeres ven a los hombres con bebes"

"Como los hombres vemos a las mujeres con grandes senos" continuo mientras ponía a Akari en su andadera

Akane no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario de Ranma mientras tomaba un trago más a su copa de vino

"¿Sabes que descubrí hoy?" pregunto Akane

"¿Qué?" dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

"Que aquí nunca podre darme un baño de burbujas" respondió entre risas

"Esta es una casa de duchas, los baños de burbujas ya no existen mas para mi" añadió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Ranma

"¿Nunca te cepillas el cabellos verdad?" pregunto Akane revolviéndole el cabello

"Te ha de ahorrar mucho tiempo"

"Tuvimos una buena merienda verdad" pregunto Ranma tomando la copa de vino de la mano de Akane

"Mmmm" respondió Akane

"¿Quieres?" le pregunto ella quitándole la copa

"Puedo compartir" le dijo acercándose mas a el

"No yo paso" dijo Ranma

"Es que a ti no te hace falta" dijo Akane sirviendo mas vino

"Tu no te preocupas por nada"

"Eso me dijo Ukyo cuando planeo esa cita" dijo tomando otro trago

"Me dijo –Akane, tu novio de tres años te ha dejado, necesitas salir a divertirte-" dijo ella

"Y entonces… Tada"

"Apareciste tu" dijo Akane señalándolo

"Tan adorable como siempre y ni siquiera quisiste ir al restaurante" dijo Akane rodando los ojos y con cierto tono de tristeza

"Mi primera cita en tres años y es con todo un idiota" dijo Akane riéndose

Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar esto, su rostro cambio conforme Akane hablaba primero le había parecido divertido todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo per o en cierto momento sintió que le debía una disculpa a Akane, el no tenia la menor idea de que cuando Ukyo y Ryoga organizaron esa cita, ella acababa de terminar un relación duradera, tres año era mucho, la relación mas duradera de Ranma había sido de un mes y sentía que se asfixiaba. No pudo evitar sentir un dolor extraño al escuchar a Akane decir esa última frase "Mi primera cita en tres año y es con todo un idiota", no sabía porque esta vez le dolía que lo llamara idiota.

"Y ahora estoy criando una niña con ese idiota" dijo Akane bebiendo nuevamente

"Irónico no crees" añadió

"Ya basta, se acabo, a la cama" dijo Ranma acercando a Akane y tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

"Lo eres, no puedo negarlo, eres un idiota" dijo Akane tomando lo ultimo que quedaba en su copa para ponerse de pie

"Vamos a la cama" dijo Ranma mientras pasaba el brazo de Akane sobre su hombro para soportar su peso

"Se siente tan bien decírtelo a la cara" dijo Akane sonriendo

"Había querido decírtelo desde hace años"

"Que bien eres una borracha agresiva" dijo Ranma comenzando a subir las escaleras

"Estos 18 años juntos van a ser muy divertidos" añadió sarcásticamente

"Soy divertida" dijo Akane ofendida

Akane y Ranma iban subiendo las escaleras cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

"Alguien toca, ¿Quién será?" pregunto Akane

"Tal vez un vecino" dijo Ranma acercándose a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta Ranma se encontró con una joven de cabellera negra

"¿Si?" pregunto Ranma a la joven

"Hola mi nombre es Kodachi "

"Soy la trabajadora social en su caso" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Ranma la miro algo confundido, ¿Para que necesitaban ellos una trabajadora social?

"Le avisaron que vendría a hacerles visitas, ¿cierto?" dijo Kodachi

"Si, si, claro que nos avisaron" respondió Ranma mientras Akane trataba de asomarse por la puerta

"Aunque ahora es tan inesperado" añadió cerrando mas la puerta para que Kodachi no pudiera ver a Akane

"Solo permítame un minuto" dijo Ranma haciendo énfasis con su dedo índice

"¿Puedo pasar?" dijo Kodachi dando un paso

"No" dijo Ranma dando un portazo

"¿Quien es?" pregunto Akane

"Servicio Social" le respondió Ranma

"Tienes solo cinco minutos para ir a tomar una ducha y ser la loca obsesiva que has sido desde que vivimos juntos, mejor dicho desde que te conozco" dijo Ranma tomando el brazo de Akane alejándose de la puerta

"Vamos, vamos, rápido" dijo el apresurando a Akane

"Ya voy" respondió ella caminando rápidamente

"Arriba Akane, tu cuarto esta arriba, esa es la cocina" dijo Ranma perdiendo la paciencia

"Ups, niña mala" dijo Akane golpeándose la muñeca

"Esta segura que no quiere ver el garaje nuevamente" dijo Ranma entrando a la sala

"No, dos veces es mi limite" respondió Kodachi

"De hecho ya debería irme" dijo ella viendo la hora en su reloj de pulso

"Bien" dijo Ranma señalando la dirección al sillón

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Akane entrando a la sala

"Perdón la demora es que tenia que dormir al a niña" dijo Akane disculpándose

Ranma y Kodachi dirigieron su mirada a la derecha donde Akari estaba jugando en su cuna con su patito favorito, Akane los vio confundida pero siguió la mirada de los dos

"¡Y ya veo porque!" dijo Akane riendo

"Así son los niños de escurridizos uno los descuida un minuto y desaparecen" dijo Akane algo nerviosa

"Saben creo que hay que empezar" dijo Kodachi tomando asiento

Ranma y Akane se sentaron en el sillón frente a ella

"Bien, no he venido a juzgarlos" les aclaro Kodachi

"Solo quiero conocerlos, ¿Esta claro?" pregunto ella, Ranma y Akane asintieron con la cabeza

"Bien, ¿En donde se ven dentro de cinco años?" pregunto mirándolos a los ojos

"Yo, contesto, yo contesto esto" dijo Akane levantando la mano

"Tranquilízate" le susurro Ranma al oído

A Akane no le importo la llamada de atención por parte de Ranma y continuo "Soy dueña de una linda cafetería gourmet, que pronto se convertirá en un restaurante, ya tengo elegido el piso" dijo Akane orgullosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro

"El piso, claro todo mundo tiene planeado como lucirá el piso en cinco años" dijo Ranma sarcásticamente

Kodachi al escuchar esto hizo una nota en sus apuntes

"También quiero tener mi propia línea de comida congelada, orgánica claro esta" dijo Akane interrumpiendo a Ranma

"Pero creo que eso será a un plazo de 10 años" añadió

Ranma estaba perdiendo los estribos con Akane, el alcohol aun no abandonaba su sangre y esta demasiado hiperactiva.

"Oh por Dios" dijo Akane exaltada

"No incluí a Akari en esto"

"Sabe que, déjeme comenzar de nuevo" dijo Akane exaltada

Kodachi seguía haciendo notas con cada comentario o movimiento que hacían Akane o Ranma

"Esta bien así" dijo Kodachi dejando de escribir

"¿Y tu Ranma?, ¿Que me cuentas?" dijo Kodachi

"Pues yo soy el director técnico de todos los juegos de Los Mavericks" dijo Ranma pasando sus manos nerviosamente por el pantalón

"¿Exactamente que es eso?" le pregunto Kodachi

"Bueno, cuando el director dice –Lista cámara uno-" explico Ranma

"Yo presiono el botón que va a la cámara uno"

"Si" dijo Akane arrastrando la I

"El presiona el botón, importantisisimo" dijo Ella sarcásticamente

"Interesante" respondió Kodachi haciendo una nota mas

"Me dijo Kuno, que los dos están solteros y que no tienen ninguna relación" dijo Kodachi señalándolos

Akane y Ranma solo se le quedaron viendo, no comprendían lo que les decía, Kodachi al ver esto les dijo "¿No duermen juntos?"

"No" dijeron Akane y Ranma rápidamente

"Que bien" dijo Kodachi con alivio

"Porque eso podría complicar las cosas" añadió

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Akane

"Dos solteros viviendo juntos, cuidando a una niña huérfana ya es demasiado complicado como para agregarle los problemas que llevan una relación" respondió Kodachi

"Créame Kodachi eso nunca pasara" dijo Akane

"Nunca" afirmo Ranma

Kodachi se les quedo viendo algo escéptica hacia ellos, el ver como se desenvolvían uno con el otro hizo que se encendiera la luz roja, algo andaba mal y tenia que hacerlos entender la gravidez del problema desde ahora

"Escuchen, voy a ser honesta con ustedes, se ve que son dos chicos buena gente, que están por pasar uno de los que será el peor año de sus vidas, podemos bromear todo lo que quieran" dijo Kodachi seriamente

"Aquí el problema son ustedes dos, si son capaces de ser padres, mi propicito es evitar que Akari pierda mas personas como ya perdió a sus padres" continuo

"Hablemos hipotéticamente, que ustedes tuvieran una relación de pareja"

"¿Que pasara si las cosas no funcionan?" le pregunto a Ranma

"¿Dónde deja esto a Akari?" le pregunto a Akane

Akane y Ranma voltearon a verse, entre ellos no existía nada romántico pero no entendían porque esas preguntas les molestaban.

"Se que sus amigos creyeron que serian los indicados para cuidar de Akari" continuo Kodachi

"Pero seré franca, yo aun no estoy tan segura" concluyo Kodachi


	12. 12 conclusiones

**Capitulo 12**

"**Conclusiones"**

"Salgo ahora mismo" dijo Ranma en el auricular

"Claro, no hay ningún problema" aseguro

"¡Si!" grito Ranma entusiasmado al terminar la llamada

"¿Por qué tan contento?" pregunto Akane saliendo del cuarto de lavandería

"Chuck tuvo un problema familiar" respondió el

"Y eso te emociona, que insensible eres Ranma" dijo Akane

"No me emociona que tenga problemas familiares" dijo Ranma defensivamente

"Pero, no va a ir a trabajar" continuo

Akane hizo una seña para que continuara explicándole porque tanta emoción

"Y me acaban de llamar para decirme que hoy me darán la oportunidad de dirigir las cámaras del partido" dijo Ranma emocionado

"Lo siento Ranma" dijo Akane

"Como que lo sientes, es mi gran oportunidad" contesto el

"La he estado esperando desde hace tanto"

"Hoy te toca cuidar a Akari" respondió

"Cambiamos y ya" dijo el

"No puedo, hoy tengo un evento el que necesito supervisar" le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Cancélalo, pídele a Otani que lo supervise" le pidió Ranma

"Lo siento, no puedo es muy importante" dijo Akane sinceramente

"Akane comprende, no admiten niños, tienes que cooperar" le suplicaba Ranma

"Lo siento, tendrás que buscar quien la cuide" dijo Akane tomando su abrigo para salir

"Regreso a las 8" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

"Gracias por nada" grito Ranma

"Hola, Shampoo" dijo Ranma al teléfono

"No quisiera molestarte, pero podrías cuidar a Akari" se apresuro a decir

"No, te entiendo, de todas formas muchas gracias"

Ranma busco el teléfono de alguien más a quien llamar

"Riza podría ayudar" dijo Ranma

"Hola Riza"

"¿Cómo estas linda?" dijo Ranma coquetamente

"Que bien"

"Llamaba para preguntarte si podrías hacerme un favor" dijo el

"No, esa clase de favores no, pero gracias por la oferta" dijo Ranma entre risas

"Lo que pasa es que necesito alguien que cuide a Akari"

"Si ya le llame a Amy pero no puede, tampoco Shampoo" añadió

"No recuerda que Hiroshi y Stev están fuera de la ciudad"

"Claro entiendo"

"Gracias" dijo el

"Claro, lo tendré en mente, no repito en ese departamento estoy bien"

"Adiós" dijo Ranma finalizando la llamada

"Wow esta mujer si que esta urgida" pensó Ranma

"Bueno Akari, no habrá de otra, tendrás que acompañarme al trabajo" dijo Ranma tomando a la niña entre sus brazos

Ranma descendió del taxi apresuradamente llevaba 10 minutos de retraso si no entraba ya iba a tener serios problemas

"Espere se le olvida esto" dijo el taxista señalando a Akari

"Nunca te pediría esto, pero ¿Podrías ser su niñero por 3 horas?" pregunto el

"No" dijo el hombre

"Te pagare" dijo Ranma

"No"

"Te daré boletos para el próximo juego de los Mavericks, primera fila" intento Ranma

"¿Primera fila?" pregunto el hombre

"Esta bien" le respondió

"Gracias Joe"

"Pero si se pone difícil, te la regreso, pero aun así tendré mis boletos"

"Trato" dijo Ranma dándole la pañalera de Akari

"Lista la cámara 3" dijo Ranma

"Que entre la 3"

"Dame un enfoque"

"Jeremy, podrías mostrarme las estadísticas, por favor" dijo dirigiéndose a Jeremy

"Claro" dijo Jeremy mostrando las estadísticas en pantalla

"Gracias" dijo Ranma

"Si así me lo pidiera Chuck todo seria diferente" dijo Jeremy al joven sentado a su derecha

"Cámara dos lista" dijo Ranma cuando su celular comenzó a sonar

"La bebe despertó" dijo Joe al teléfono

"Pues dale su patito" dijo Ranma susurrando

"Ya se lo di, pero sigue llorando" dijo Joe

"Checa si necesita cambio" dijo Ranma

"No, eso no estaba en el trato" dijo apresuradamente Joe

"Ok en dos minutos es el medio tiempo, trae a la niña" dijo Ranma terminando la llamada

"Que entre cámara uno" dijo Ranma

"Mantén la toma Los Mavericks van a presionar"

"Cámara dos lista"

"Entra cámara dos"

"Listo caballeros prepárense para el ultimo cuarto" dijo Ranma

Joe entro con Akari en sus brazos, Ranma se acerco y se la llevo para cambiarle el pañal, regresaron justo a tiempo para comenzar el ultimo cuarto del partido

"Toma a Akari" dijo Ranma a Joe quien se encontraba sentado en un sofá con una botella de cerveza en la mano y una bolsa de frituras

"Listo cámara uno"

"Entra cámara uno" dijo Ranma

Los primeros minutos pasaron sin contratiempos pero cuando faltaban 3 minutos para que terminara el partido, comenzó el caos, Akari no paraba de llorar y Joe estaba tan sumergido en el partido que no le prestaba atención

"Vamos Joe, esta llorando" dijo Ranma enojado

"Cambio a cámara 3" dijo Ranma

Akari no dejaba de llorar y Joe seguía sin prestarle atención, los gritos hacían que todos perdieran el control, los camarógrafos no lograban escuchar las ordenes entre tanto llanto, las tomas estaban salidas de cuadro, la transmisión era un desastre, Ranma perdía los estribos con cada minuto que pasaba.

Ah 30 segundos de que terminara el partido los Mavericks iban abajo esta era su ultima oportunidad de tirar y ganar el partido lo que significaría el pase a los playoff, pero entre el caos la cámara uno estaba enfocando a las porristas, la dos al publico y la cámara tres estaba perdida entre los jugadores.

En el último segundo Los Mavericks anotaron significando su pase pero la jugada no fue transmitida por televisión, en su lugar se veía el suelo de la cancha de basquetbol. Todo fue un Ranma había perdido su oportunidad

"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo" cantaba Ranma a Akari para dormirla

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto Akane cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"Todo mundo ama a Radiohead" dijo Ranma

"Te importa" dijo molesto

"What the hell I'm doing here?" continuo cantando Ranma

"I don't belong here" Ranma canto esta ultima parte viendo a Akane a los ojos

"Ves funciono" dijo Ranma dejando a Akari en su cuna

"Oye, ¿podrías?" dijo Akane pero fue interrumpida por Ranma quien le hizo una seña de que se callara

"Cállate tu" dijo ella molesta

Ranma salió de la habitación y Akane tras de el

"Es tan difícil alegrarte" le dijo Akane acusatoriamente

"Si, lo es" le respondió Ranma levantando la voz

"Ay por Dios" le dijo Akane

"Por que he de fingir que estoy alegre cuando no es cierto" dijo el levantando la voz con cada una de las palabras

"Eres tan deprimente" le dijo Akane

"No me importa" respondió Ranma

"¿Sabes que?" dijo Akane

"Ya me tienes harta con tu lado obscuro"

"Arruine mi vida por ella" le dijo Ranma

"Siento mucho que la paternidad no fuera lo que esperabas Ranma" dijo ella

"Tu estas feliz de dejar tu antigua vida por ella, por que difícilmente a lo que tenias se le podía llamar vida" ataco Ranma

"Eso no es cierto" le dijo ella ofendida

"Mi vida era grandiosa"

"Era mi propia jefa, yo decidía mis horarios, tenia tiempo libre" dijo Akane muy molesta

"¿Para que?" pregunto Ranma

"¿Hornear mas?" dijo sarcásticamente

"Yo si tenia una vida grandiosa" añadió

"Disfrutaba ir a los partidos, tenia chicas a mis pies, todas estaban tras de mi" dijo Ranma

"Eres patético Ranma" respondió ella

"Yo tenia todo lo que quería y era increíble" dijo el

"Claro, dices eso porque lo único que querías era sexo" respondió Akane

"Eres repugnante"

"Hasta Ryoga se avergonzaba de ti, porque tu no eres ni la mitad de hombre que el" dijo Akane acercándose a el

"Sabes, deberías de tener sexo" le dijo Ranma

"Pero eso no pasara, porque antes de eso necesitas encontrar un hombre que te soporte" dijo Ranma antes de bajar las escaleras

"Púdrete" respondió Akane

"Lo mismo digo" dijo el

Akane bajo las escaleras detrás de Ranma

"No deberías andar en moto" reclamo ella

"Tu hija perdió a sus padres en un accidente" añadió

"Ella no es mi hija" grito furioso Ranma

"No es mi hija" repitió

"Entonces, ¿De quien es hija?" dijo Akane aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirle Ranma

Ranma se subió a su moto y salió sin rumbo fijo recorrió las calles de Nerima sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que las lagrimas le impidieron ver decidió detenerse, llego a un lugar donde podías ver parte de la ciudad de Nerima y ahí perdió el control de si, dejo libremente las lagrimas correr, sin dejar de pensar en su amigo Ryoga

Después de algunas horas Ranma regreso a su casa, Akane se encontraba despierta sentada en el sillón viendo unos viejos videos de Ukyo y Ryoga, esperando que Ranma regresara

"Lo siento" dijo Akane cuando Ranma estaba entrando a la sala

"No es cierto lo que dije" añadió

"Descuida" respondió el, tomando asiento junto a ella

Ranma tomo un respiro antes de continuar

"Akane, me fracture la espalda a los 17" comenzó diciendo

"Casi quede paralizado" continuo

"Y Ryoga, paso todo ese verano conmigo, viendo películas" dijo el

"Todos mis amigos se fueron a la playa o en busca de chicas"

"Pero no Ryoga, el se quedo ese verano conmigo"

"No lo pienso abandonar cuando mas me necesita" aseguro Ranma

"Incluso aunque ya no este con nosotros" dijo el

Después de un momento de silencio Akane se decidió a hablar

"Estaba viendo varios de sus videos, porque tenia ganas de verlos"

"Escuchar sus voces" dijo Akane

"Y cuando encontré este, me dije tengo que enseñárselo a Ranma" dijo Akane riendo levemente

"Mira" dijo Akane poniéndole play

En el video se veían Ukyo con Akari en sus brazos, estaban entrando a la que seria la habitación de Akari

"Esta espectacular, cierto" pregunto Ryoga a su esposa

El cuarto era color celeste con un lindo cielo pintando en el techo de la habitación que se perdía en una de las paredes

"Cuando pintaste el cuarto" le pregunto Ukyo algo molesta

"Cuando estabas en el hospital, quería sorprenderte" respondió Ryoga

"Se supone lo harías tres días antes"

"Aun huele a pintura" dijo ella molesta

"No, se ha estado secando por 12 horas" respondió el dejando la cámara en una mesa

"No es suficiente" dijo ella en tono de niña

"Mira esta Fresca" dijo Ranma apareciendo en la cámara mientras tocaba con una mano la pared

"Como crees que traería a la bebe a un cuarto con pintura fresca" dijo el molesto

"Claro que no esta fresca, pero el olor permanecer por días" dijo ella

"Claro que no" dijo el

"Esta muy bien ventilado, no habrá ningún problema"

"Sabes cuanto me esforcé en hacer esto" dijo Ryoga

"Tu no hiciste esto" dijo ella acusatoriamente

"¿Cuando en tu vida has pintando una nube?"

"Supervise el trabajo" respondió el

"Lo supervisaste, WOW" dijo ella sarcásticamente

"Me dijiste que tu lo harías, pero no solo lo supervisaste" dijo ella

"El hombre vino y me puse creativo, yo propuse la idea" dijo el defensivamente

"Esto es ridículo" dijo ella

"No va a dormir aquí" añadió saliendo de la toma

"Quiero que saques esa cuna"

"Este es su cuarto, ¿Dónde?" dijo Ryoga cuando Akane detuvo el video

"Me estas diciendo que esta bien que seamos horribles padres, y nos queramos matar la mitad del tiempo" pregunto Ranma

"Creo que debemos de dejar de adaptarnos a sus vidas" dijo Akane

"Odio este lugar" dijo Ranma sinceramente

"A donde quiera que miras hay fotos de ellos" dijo Ranma

"Y realmente odio esa foto del vaquero" dijo señalando una foto al centro de la sala

"Si vamos a vivir aquí, no podemos hacerlo con la idea de que ellos volverán" dijo Akane

"Porque nunca lo harán" añadió

Ranma extendió su brazo y atrajo a Akane hacia el, los dos fundiéndose en un abrazo que duraría un tiempo considerable, tranquilos sumergidos en sus pensamientos se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento, sin lugar a dudas habían llegado a darse cuenta que tenían mas cosas afines de las que ellos pensaban.


	13. 13 Cena para dos

**Capitulo 13**

"**Cena Para Dos"**

**VERANO**

Las cosas ya eran muy diferentes en la casa de Akane y Ranma, después del análisis que habían hecho decidieron hacer unos cuantos cambios de la decoración. Las fotos de Ukyo y Ryoga que antes inundaban la casa se habían ido casi en su totalidad, habían remplazado la horrible foto que estaba en la sala y en su lugar habían colocado la foto que se habían tomado en el cumpleaños de Akari, se respiraba un ambiente diferente por toda la casa y tanto Akane como Ranma ya sentían que ese era su hogar.

"Buenos días dormilón" dijo la rubia quien estaba semidesnuda acostada junto a Ranma

"Buenos días" respondió Ranma dándole un beso en los labios

"¿Como amaneciste?" pregunto ella

"Bien, ¿Y tu?" dijo Ranma haciendo una pausa para continuar "¿Lita?" continuo algo inseguro "Bien" respondió Lita

Akane estaba en la sala jugando con Akari, tratando de hacer que diera sus primeros pasos pero nada ocurría

"Vamos Akari" dijo Akane

"Solo un pasito" añadió

En esos momentos Ranma iba bajando las escaleras y Lita tras de el.

"Cenaremos después" dijo Lita al llegar a la puerta

"Claro" respondió Ranma dándole un beso de despedida

"¿Me llamas?" pregunto ella con esperanza visible en su voz

"Si" dijo Ranma antes de cerrar la puerta

"Eres un malvado" dijo Akane desde la sala

"Ella cree que cenara contigo" añadió

"¿Que querías que le dijera?"

"Lo siento pero ya no te volveré a ver en mi vida" dijo Ranma acercándose a Akari

"Y sínico" se limito a decir Akane

"¿Aun intentando que camine?" pregunto Ranma

"Si, en los libros dice que para los 15 meses ya debería de comenzar a caminar o hablar pero aun no hace nada" dijo Akane con preocupación

"Sabes, los libros dices que a tu edad ya deberías estar casada y con mínimo dos hijos" respondió el

"Pero nada ha pasado" dijo Ranma sonriendo

Akane se limito a darle un golpe en el hombro retornando su sonrisa

"Sabes" dijo ella

"Lo único que me intriga es como le haces" dijo ella

"¿Como hago que?" pregunto Ranma

"Para conseguir con quien acostarte" ella dijo

"Cuando no estas conmigo y Akari, estas trabajando" añadió

"¿Cómo le haces?" pregunto seriamente

"Tengo mis métodos" se limito a responder

Ranma estaba alistándose para su caminata diaria, salió de la casa y en el jardín se dispuso a hacer su calentamiento antes de comenzar.

Shampoo aprovecho ese justo momento para recoger su correspondencia, actividad que últimamente coincidía en tiempo con el calentamiento de Ranma.

Shampoo lo observaba desde su buzón como si fuera un jugoso filete que estuviera a punto de comerse.

"Y se dio la vuelta" susurro Shampoo cuando Ranma se giro para hacer unos estiramientos, lo cual le dio una visión perfecta de su trasero

"Ay Dios, que flexibilidad" dijo Shampoo asomOtania

Ranma ya estaba listo para comenzar su caminata así que sin más tiempo que perder dio comienzo a su recorrido

"Hola hermosura" dijo Ranma al pasar frente a la casa de Shampoo

"Buenos días guapo" grito ella

"Hola grandulón" dijo Stev quien estaba regando su jardín

"Hola Stev" respondió Ranma con un ademan

"¿Viste el juego?" pregunto Stev

"¿Juego?, ¿Cuál juego?" respondió Ranma

"Ay que gracioso" dijo Stev riendo

Ranma siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta que de la nada salió Riza y se unió a el

"Booo" dijo ella

Ranma no pudo evitar sobresaltarse

"Hola Riza" dijo el

"Hola, no sabia que te gustaba hacer ejercicio" dijo ella

"Si, todas las mañanas lo hago" respondió Ranma

"Que bien, yo igual" añadió

"¡Podremos hacerlo juntos!" dijo entusiasmada

"La verdad es que uso este tiempo para pensar" respondió Ranma apresurando un poco el paso

"Yo igual" dijo ella

Ante esto Ranma comenzó a trotar para apresurar su paso

"¿Este es el ritmo que llevaremos?" pregunto Riza tratando de alcanzar a Ranma

"Sigo sin comprender por que ha aumentado el costo" dijo Akane

"La obra esta siendo mas complicada" dijo el constructor

"Entiendo" dijo ella sarcásticamente

"Mi vida ha sido mas complicada de lo que esperaba" dijo ella algo molesta

"No pensé que alguien dejaría su hija a mi custodia" añadió

"Eso es complicado"

"Señorita Tendo" dijo un joven que tenia a Akari entre sus brazos

"Si" se giro ella molesta

"Perdón" dijo Akane tomando a Akari entre sus brazos

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo al constructor

"Otani" dijo Akane

"Debes tener mas cuidado con Akari" dijo molesta

"Dime, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el área de construcción?" pregunto molesta

Otani tomo lo primero que se encontró y le dijo "Estaba ocupado"

"Vamos tómala" dijo ella

"Lo siento Akane, pero no puedo" dijo el

"Vamos" dijo Akane

"Mira que linda te ves con ella en tus brazos" dijo Otani

"Verdad que se ve bien" pregunto Otani a los comensales

"Eso fue bajo Otani" dijo Akane sonriendo

Ranma estaba con Akari viendo su programa favorito los Weagles

"Sabes me gusto este episodio" dijo Ranma viendo a Akari

"Tiene un bonito mensaje, ¿No crees?" añadió

Akari solo reía a carcajadas sin entender lo que Ranma le decía

"Mira no solo aprendimos a que no siempre podemos ganar, pero también a trabajar en equipo" dijo el seriamente

En ese instante Akari se puso de pie

"Akane" grito Ranma

"Akane, Akari se puso de pie, va a caminar" grito fuertemente

Akane se encontraba tomando un baño de burbujas, esos de los que tenia años que no tomaba, al escuchar lo que Ranma le dijo rápidamente tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella

"¿Ahora?" grito Akane saliendo del baño a toda prisa

"Si, ahora, date prisa" grito Ranma

"Detenla" dijo ella

Akari estaba a punto de dar un paso y Ranma no sabia que hacer para deterla, veía a todos lados buscando una idea hasta que lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un empujoncito a Akari, quien cayo de sentón y comenzó a llorar. Justo en ese momento llego Akane

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto preocupada

"Querías que la detuviera y lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un empujoncito" dijo el

"Te dije que la detuvieras no que la traumaras de por vida Ranma" dijo Akane tomando a Akari entre sus brazos

"¿Que te hizo ese malvado?" le pregunto Akane a Akari

Cuando Akari finalmente aprendió a caminar nadie podía pararla, Akane y Ranma caminaban tras de ella tratando de cuidarla para que no se fuera a golpear pero después de varios días, el seguirla era cansadísimo, así que le dieron un poco mas de libertad para caminar no sin antes recurrir a la seguridad necesaria para la situación, pusieron una pequeña puerta al pie de la escalera y otra mas en la parte superior para que no fuera a subir o bajar sin su supervisión.

"Vamos Akari, un bocado" dijo Akane acercando la cuchara a su boca

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Ranma

"¿Son fideos caseros?" añadió

"Si" dijo Akane tratando de que Akari probara la comida

"Es la única que odia mi sazón" dijo ella

"Así que se ha vuelto personal" añadió

Akari se rehusaba a probar la comida pero con tanta insistencia por parte de Akane abrió su boca para probarlo

Akari parecía extasiada con la comida y cuando se termino lo que traía en la boca comenzó a aplaudir

"Creo que le gusto" dijo Ranma

"Si" grito Akane

"Lo hice, lo hice" dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Ranma

"Lo hiciste, lo hiciste" dijo Ranma entre risas abrazándola fuertemente

Akane, Ranma y Akari caminaban por los pasillos de la tienda, era la primera vez que iban los tres juntos a comprar la despensa.

Akane veia como todas las mujeres volteaban a ver a Ranma dirigiéndole sonrisas coquetas.

"Oh por Dios" dijo Akane sorprendida

"Así es como lo haces" dijo ella

"¿Hacer que?" pregunto Ranma

"Conseguir chicas" dijo Akane riendo

"Ahora entiendo porque siempre vienes muy contento a hacer las compras" añadió

"Nunca te has quejado" dijo ella riendo

"Usas a Akari para tener sexo" dijo Akane acusatoriamente

"Tiene que compensarme" dijo el

"Nada en la vida es gratis" añadió

"Cierto linda" dijo el tiernamente a Akari

"Enséñame" dijo Akane

"¿Cómo?" dijo Ranma sorprendido

"Quiero que me enseñes" respondió ella

"¿Quieres que te aborde aquí en el supermercado?" pregunto el incrédulo

"Si" dijo ella

"No fingiré" dijo el

"Vamos, no seas aguafiestas" dijo Akane acercándose a tomar unas cosas de un estante

Akane estaba entretenida decidiendo que marca llevar cuando Ranma se acerco a ella

"Oye" dijo Ranma

"Akane, escuche que esto era bueno para los niños, pero no se como se pronuncie, ¿se dice acai?" dijo Ranma

"açai" dijo Akane leyendo la etiqueta

"açai" repitió Ranma

"Eres buena para los idiomas" dijo Ranma

"No es cierto, podría ser porque estudie un poco cuando estaba en la universidad" dijo ella

"No era la mejor, pero me defendía" dijo ella ruborizándose un poco

Ranma le dio una sonrisa de lado al verla ruborizarse

"Wow, eres bueno" dijo Akane cuando capto lo que Ranma había hecho

"Ahora entiendo" dijo ella sonriendo

"Akane" dijo una voz de hombre

"Shinnosuke" dijo Akane cuando vio al hombre acercarse

"Hola, como has estado" dijo Shinnosuke

"Bien" dijo ella

"Ranma este es Shinnosuke, el pediatra de Akari" dijo ella

"Hola" dijo Ranma extendiendo su mano para saludar a Shinnosuke

"Hola" dijo Shinnosuke

"¿Ustedes?" pregunto Shinnosuke

"No, claro que no" dijo Akane

"Nosotros" continuo

"Es complicado" dijo ella

"Somos los tutores de Akari, solo vivimos juntos" dijo Ranma

"Entiendo" respondió Shinnosuke

"Akane me había dicho que el pediatra de Akari era bueno pero no pensé que le gustaba en este sentido" dijo Ranma

"Ranma" dijo Akane dándole un golpe en el hombro

"Akane" dijo Shinnosuke

"Si" dijo ella

"Me das un minuto" dijo Shinnosuke

"Claro" dijo Akane

Akane y Shinnosuke se alejaron un poco de Ranma

"Quería saber si te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo" dijo el

"¿A las 8 el viernes?" pregunto Shinnosuke

"Claro" dijo Akane

"En mi oficina tienen tu numero" dijo el

"Nos vemos" dijo Akane despidiéndose de el

"Tienes razón es un buen lugar para conocer gente" dijo Akane a Ranma

"¿Cuánto falta para que llegue tu doctor amor?" pregunto Ranma

"15 minutos" respondió Akane dándose los últimos retoques

"Y deja de llamarle así" añadió

"No puedo creer que te invitara" dijo Ranma la molestia visible en su voz

"Que no es antiético que un doctor invite a salir a su paciente"

"Pues el es un pediatra, así que si seria incorrecto si invita a salir a un paciente" dijo Akane dándose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo

Unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta y Akane se dirigió a abrirla y Ranma tras de ella

"Hola" dijo Shinnosuke cuando Akane abrió la puerta

"Hola" dijo ella

"Estas wow" se limito Shinnosuke a decir

"Gracias" dijo Akane ruborizada

"Te ves espectacular" dijo el

Ranma solo observaba el comportamiento de los dos, cierto era que Akane se veía espectacular con ese vestido que había elegido, que sinceramente le recordaba la desastrosa cita que habían tenido, ahora es que se daba cuenta del comportamiento que debió haber tenido esa noche, y sinceramente comenzaba a pesarle la manera en que actuó con ella.

"Un placer volver a verte Ranma" dijo Shinnosuke sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos

"Nos vamos" dijo Akane

"claro" dijo el

"Llama si me necesitas" dijo Ranma antes de que Akane cerrara la puerta

Akane y Shinnosuke estaban caminado un por un lote baldío, Shinnosuke no había querido decirle a Akane a donde se dirigían solo le decía que era un sorpresa, pero Akane no era fan de las sorpresas y eso le estresaba un poco.

"Llegamos" dijo Shinnosuke

Al entrar Akane vio una mesa para dos a la luz de las velas, se veía todo muy lindo.

"¿Donde estamos?" pregunto ella

"le Mare" dijo el

"El dueño y chef ejecutivo son mis clientes" añadió

"¿Las hijas de Phillipe Le Mare?" pregunto ella sorprendida

"Así es" respondió el

Akane y Shinnosuke tomaron asiento y su velada comenzó, pocos minutos después llego el que seria su primer platillo, ellos compartieron una platica muy amena disfrutando la cena

"Sabes" dijo Ranma sinceramente a Akari

"Yo nunca he tenido una cita" añadió

"Por eso no se como comportarme en ellas"

Akari solo lo veía a los ojos mientras Ranma la alimentaba

Ranma vio que Akari sudaba mucho así que con el revés de su mano sintió su frente.

"Tienes temperatura" dijo Ranma

"Disculpa" dijo Akane sacando su celular para contestar

"Que quieres Ranma" dijo ella algo molesta

"Bien, deja te lo paso" dijo ella dándole el teléfono a Shinnosuke

"Quiere hablar contigo"

"Si" contesto Shinnosuke

"Podrían ser varias cosas" respondió el

"Llévala a la clínica, ahora mismo llamare para que la atiendan"

"Claro en una hora estaremos nosotros ahí"

"No hay cuidado Ranma"

"Nos vemos" dijo antes de colgar

"Akari tiene un poco de fiebre" dijo Shinnosuke

"Ranma la llevara a urgencias"

"SE van a tardar como una hora en examinarla así que aun" dijo el

"o podríamos irnos ya" dijo el al ver que Akane ya iba camino a la salida

Akari estaba llorando en brazos de Ranma, Akane estaba muy preocupada paseando por la habitación

"Tranquilízate, ahora nos dirán que tiene" dijo Ranma

En ese instante Akane vio a Shinnosuke pasar y salió de la habitación para ver si ya tenían los resultados de Akari

"Tiene una infección urinaria" le dijo Shinnosuke

"Le inyectaran los antibióticos en el suero para que se recupere mas pronto" dijo el

"Gracias" dijo Akane

"lo siento" añadió

"No hay problema" dijo el

"Tenia pensando llevarte a tu casa"

"al finalizar nuestra cita pero creo que ya no será posible" añadió

Akane se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios, Ranma observaba con tristeza desde la ventana de la habitación de Akari

"Eso fue mejor de lo que planee" dijo Shinnosuke al terminar el beso

"Gracias" volvió a decir Akane

"Esto es imposible" dijo Akane viendo las cuentas por pagar

"No solo tenemos que pagar los servicios, ahora tenemos una cuenta de hospital por $12,000" dijo estresada

"tranquilízate, lo vamos a solucionar" dijo Ranma acercándose a ella

"De quien son esas flores" pregunto el al notal el ramo que estaba en la mesa de la sala

"Me las envió Shinnosuke" dijo Akane

"Aun no he podido llamarlo"

"Estoy tan estresada" dijo ella

"Tengo muchos problemas, los cuales uno no saca en la segunda cita" añadió

"Esos son para cuando tengas unos años de casada no ahora"

"Tendré que despedirme de eso"

"Vamos, todo estará bien" dijo Ranma

"Hay muchas cuentas por pagar Ranma, y es muy difícil con una empresa en expansión" dijo ella

"Tendré que reconstruir la pared y dejarlo para después" añadió

"¿Cuando te hace falta?" pregunto el

"Yo puedo darte dinero"

"Tengo un poco ahorrado" dijo Ranma

"Solo dime cuanto es" añadió

"No puedo tomar tu dinero" dijo Akane

"Akane ya es momento de que entiendas que el pedir ayuda no quiere decir que has fracasado" dijo Ranma

"Lo que realmente significa es que alguien esta a tu lado apoyándote" dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas

"Esta bien, pero será una inversión" dijo ella sonriendo

"Bien, entonces soy inversionista de Fraché" dijo el

"Eres inversionista de Frache" dijo Akane

"Esta bien de Frache" dijo el sonriendo

"Bien" dijo ella

"De acuerdo, pero tu invitas la cena" dijo Ranma

"trato hecho" dijo Akane dándole un abrazo a Ranma

"Bien cena esta noche, yo invito, cena para dos" dijo Akane sonriendo

"Bien aquí están todos los números de contacto" dijo Akane dándole un papel a Amy

"Bien" dijo ella tomando el papel

"Cualquier cosa nos llamas" dijo Akane

"Si" dijo ella

"Saben que tiene que irse para comenzar mi trabajo" dijo Amy abriendo la puerta

"Cierto" dijeron los dos al unísono

"Diviértanse" dijo Amy

"Este lugar es asombroso Akane" dijo Ranma mientras entraba a la cocina donde Akane se encontraba preparando la cena

"¿No necesitas receta?" pregunto el

"No" respondió ella

"Este es el único lugar donde no sigo una regla" añadió

"Eres buena en esto" le dijo el con un sonrisa de lado

"Gracias" respondió ella sonrojándose

La cena transcurrió entre risas, Ranma le conto sus historias de la universidad, como nació su pasión por la producción y dirección de cámaras y Akane le hablo de su amor por la cocina, los dos estaban felices conociendo mas de la vida de cada uno.

Ranma no dejaba de dar cumplidos a Akane por tan exquisita cena, era lo mas rico que había probado en toda su vida y Akane no dejaba de sonrojarse con cada uno de sus cumplidos, se respiraba un ambiente diferente y ninguno de los dos dejaba de pensar que si tal vez su primer cita hubiera sido como esta las cosas serian completamente diferentes.

"Estas segura de esto" dijo Ranma

"Si" respondió ella emocionada

"Bien" dijo el

"Este es el embrague" dijo el señalando donde se localizaba

"Y este es el acelerador"

"Bien" respondió Akane

"Ahora quitare el soporte" dijo Ranma agachándose

"No sueltes el embrague hasta que yo me suba" añadió

"¿Que suelte el embrague?" pregunto Akane antes de soltarlo

"No" dijo Ranma pero ya era demasiado tarde la motocicleta había salido volando

"Lo siento Ranma" dijo Akane apenada

"No hay problema" decía Ranma cuando un camión pasó y aplasto la motocicleta

"Oh Dios Mío" dijo Akane

"Lo siento mucho" dijo ella

"No hay problema" dijo Ranma a punto de las lagrimas

"Tomare asiento" dijo el dejándose caer en la acera

"Quieres que hable con el conductor" dijo Akane y Ranma solo asintió la cabeza

"Lo siento Ranma" Dijo Akane por centésima vez

"Ya te dije que no hay problema" dijo el

"No quieres que hable de esto porque no hay problema"

"O ¿porque si lo vuelvo a comentar te soltaras en llanto?" pregunto ella

Ranma solo soltó abriendo la puerta de la casa

"Llegamos Amy" dijo Akane entrando a la casa

"Hola, no quise despertarla" dijo Amy señalando a Akari quien se quedo dormida en la pequeña cuna que tienen en la sala

"Claro, gracias por cuidarla" dijo Akane

"Toma Amy" dijo Ranma tendiéndole dinero

"No hay devoluciones" añadió cuando vio que Amy se reusaba a tomarlo

"Gracias" dijo ella tomando el dinero

"¿Saben?" pregunto Amy

"Si" dijeron al unísono provocando que se sonrieran

"Hacen una linda pareja" dijo Amy con una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa

"Dijo lo mismo de Taylor Swift y el chico de Crepúsculo" dijo Akane

Ranma se giro hacia ella viéndola a los ojos, dio un paso y sin pensarlo mas tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso que comenzó sutilmente y conforme avanzaban los segundos fue subiendo en intensidad, en el podía percibirse amor, pasión y necesidad.

**Continuara…**

**Soy mala? Un poco jejejejeje pero les prometo que subiré rápido el siguiente capitulo los quiero! Att:karly-chan**


	14. 14 ¿Qué sigue después?

**Capitulo 14**

**"¿Qué sigue después?"**

**Capitulo anterior**

_"¿Saben?" pregunto Amy_

_"Si" dijeron al unísono provocando que se sonrieran_

_"Hacen una linda pareja" dijo Amy con una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa_

_"Dijo lo mismo de Taylor Swift y el chico de Crepúsculo" dijo Akane_

_Ranma se giro hacia ella viéndola a los ojos, dio un paso y sin pensarlo mas tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso que comenzó sutilmente y conforme avanzaban los segundos fue subiendo en intensidad, en el podía percibirse amor, pasión y necesidad._

**Ahora...**

Ranma y Akane rompieron el beso y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos daba el siguiente paso hasta que Akane no aguanto mas y se acerco a el besándolo apasionadamente posando sus manos en su cuello mientras Ranma llevo las suyas a su cintura.

Estuvieron parados a mitad de la sala besándose por varios minutos ninguno de los dos deseaba detenerse.

Como pudo Ranma fue jalando a Akane en dirección a las escaleras, la intensidad de los besos era indescriptible.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras Ranma aprisiono a Akane a la pared, provocando que un gemido escapara por parte de ella, él no pudo evitar sonreír durante el beso, sintiéndose satisfecho de lo que estaba provocando en ella.

Difícilmente lograron subir las escaleras sin romper el beso y las caricias desenfrenadas que se daban. Torpemente Akane logro desabrochar la camisa de Ranma que salió volando por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la planta alta Ranma tomo a Akane de la cintura levantándola y ella rodeo la cintura de el con sus piernas y mientras entraban a una de las habitaciones, Akane atacaba su cuello provocando escalofríos en el.

Entraron a la habitación besándose una vez mas, dejándose caer en la cama Ranma sobre ella. En cuanto rompieron el beso los dos miraron a su alrededor

"Dios, ¿Estamos?" pregunto Akane

"Si" dijo Ranma tratando de recuperar la respiración

"No es tan tétrica" dijo Akane dirigiendo la mirada hacia la fotografía de Ukyo y Ryoga que estaba en la cómoda.

"Wow, que suave" dijo Akane acariciando las sabanas

"De cuantos hilos crees que sea" añadió

"No lo se" dijo Ranma acercándose nuevamente a Akane

"Pero eso no es importante ahora" añadió besando su cuello

**AN/ La historia sigue en T pero si alguien es susceptible o se siente incomodo con esto podría saltarse desde aquí hasta mi próxima AN**

Las prendas volaron por toda la habitación, tantos sentimientos fueron expresados con besos y caricias repartidas esa noche, fue gentil pero al mismo tiempo apasionado, muchas palabras de cariño fueron susurradas .

La noche estaba apunto de llegar al clímax, Ranma la besaba constantemente había desarrollado una adicción al sabor de sus labios, el momento cumbre se aproximaba y los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, azul se fundía con café, respiraciones agitadas, besos compartidos, caricias otorgadas y el momento esperado llegaba

"Ranma" dijo Akane arqueando la espalda y enterrándole las uñas a Ranma en la espalda

"Akane" dijo Ranma al mismo tiempo tensionando el cuerpo y mordiendo ligeramente a Akane en el hombro

Akane y Ranma cerraron los ojos permaneciendo inmóviles por unos minutos tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Unos minutos después Ranma se recostó al lado de ella tomando la sabana y cubriéndolos a ambos.

**AN/ Ya pueden comenzar a leer**

Akane y Ranma estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Ranma con sus brazos bajo la cabeza mirando el techo y Akane presionando la sabana a su pecho con una mano mientras fingía tener interés en su manicura.

"Crees que ellos hayan planeado esto" dijo Akane rompiendo el silencio

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ranma

"Esto" dijo Akane señalando con la mano entre ellos dos

"No" dijo Ranma firmemente

"Lo planearon una vez y recuerda el resultado" añadió tomando a Akane de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el

Akane no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la acción de Ranma, estaban acurrucados bajo las sabanas

"Ahora lo entiendo" dijo Akane

"¿Que?" pregunto Ranma haciendo círculos con sus yemas en el hombro de Akane

"¿Esto?" pregunto el

"El que lo hayan intentado" respondió Akane

"Antes no lograba comprender porque" dijo ella

"Pero ahora que te conozco mejor, se porque lo hizo Ukyo"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Ranma levantándose un poco y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

"Tu eres como ella" dijo Akane simplemente

"¿Cómo es eso?" pregunto el

"Si, seria obvio decir que me recuerdas a Ryoga" contesto Akane

"Pero tu y Ukyo son similares" digo Akane girándose para estar frente a Ranma

"Ella era la divertida" dijo Akane con una sonrisa en los labios

Ranma se acerco a Akane dándole un beso más.

"Tengo una sorpresa" dijo Ranma

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Akane emocionada

"Wow que me pasa, a mi no me gustan las sorpresas" pensó Akane

"Mira lo que me encontré" dijo Ranma sacando una pequeña bolsa que estaba en la mesita de noche

"No, ni lo pienses" dijo Akane riendo

"Vamos" dijo Ranma con mirada suplicante

"No pienso fumarme esto" dijo Akane tomando la bolsa que habían confiscado Ranma y Ryoga a los jóvenes del inflable en el primer cumpleaños de Akari

Akane se puso una de las camisas de Ranma que le quedaba como mini vestido y bajo a la cocina Ranma tras de ella.

"Bien" dijo Ranma

"Como haremos esto" añadió levantando la bolsita que llevaba en sus manos

"Ya veras" dijo Akane entrando a la cocina

Akane abría cajones sacando varias cosas y se acerco lentamente a la mesa de la cocina y coloco todo.

"Listo" dijo Akane

Ranma solo la veía intrigado

"Pásame dos huevos" le dijo Akane

"Aquí tienes" dijo Ranma acercándole lo que le pidió

Akane procedió a romper los huevos, vaciándolos en un bowl y comenzó a batir arduamente.

"¿Que estamos haciendo?" pregunto Ranma

"Brownies" respondió Akane

Akane continúo mezclando los ingredientes, harina, cocoa, un poco de chocolate derretido y chispas de chocolate.

"Listo" dijo Akane

"Ahora el ingrediente secreto" añadió tomando la bolsa de las manos de Ranma

Akane molió un poco y lo agrego a la mezcla antes de verterlo a un molde

"En 25 minutos estarán listos" dijo Akane metiendo el refractario al horno

**25 Minutos después…**

Akane saco los brownies del horno y los coloco en un plato, colocando un poco de azúcar encima de ellos y dirigiéndose a la sala

Ranma se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura

"¿Que haces?" pregunto Akane dejando los brownies en la mesa de café

"Nada" dijo el besando su cuello

"Vamos Ranma que se van a enfriar" dijo Akane entre risas

Ranma solo tomo unos brownies y dirigió a Akane hacia las escaleras

Akane estaba riendo incontroladamente mientras mordía otro brownie

"Este programa es tan gracioso" dijo ella

"Sabias que originalmente eran 5 Weagles" dijo Ranma mordiendo un brownie

"¿En serio?" pregunto ella viéndolo a los ojos

"Si, pero decidí dejarlos" dijo el poniéndose de pie haciendo la coreografía de la canción que estaban cantando "The Weagles" en TV

Akane reía a carcajadas viendo a Ranma bailar cantando las canciones a todo pulmón

"Eres imposible Ranma" dijo ella entre risas

Kodachi estaba estacionando su auto a fuera de la casa de su siguiente visita

"Al fin el caso fácil" dijo ella descendiendo de su auto

"Vamos Kodachi esto no te tomara mas que 10 minutos" dijo a si misma

"Alguien toca" dijo Akane algo molesta

"Hagamos como que no estamos en casa" dijo Ranma acercándose a Akane dándole un beso

"Vamos Ranma" dijo ella sonriendo al terminar el beso

"Ve a abrir" ordeno

"No" dijo el acercándola de la cintura

"Si no vas, van a despertar a Akari" dijo ella

"Bien" dijo el resignado

Ranma abrió la puerta para ser recibido con una sonrisa extraña por parte de Kodachi

"Hola Sr. Saotome" dijo ella

"Hola" respondió Ranma

"Vengo a ver como están las cosas por aquí" dijo ella

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto ella

"Claro solo deme un segundo" dijo Ranma cerrando la puerta

"¿Quien era?" pregunto Akane cuando Ranma entro a la habitación

"Es Kodachi" dijo el asustado

"Vístete y limpia el cuarto mientras yo limpio abajo" dijo el rápidamente

Akane comenzó a recoger la habitación y Ranma bajo rápidamente a limpiar la cocina, metiendo los trastes sucios a la lavaplatos

Cuando Akane termino de cambiarse y recoger la habitación bajo corriendo con dos aromatizantes en la mano roseando toda la casa

"Para" dijo Ranma tomando los aromatizantes de las manos de Akane

"Me excedí, ¿cierto?" dijo ella

"Si" dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Pase" dijo el a Kodachi

"Ya era hora" dijo ella entrando a la casa

Kodachi, Ranma y Akane se encontraban en la sala, Kodachi veía a Akane después a Ranma y hacia anotaciones en su libreta

"Veo que las cosas están un poco diferentes" dijo Kodachi

"Si" respondieron al unísono

"Bien" dijo haciendo apuntes

"Veo que se llevan mejor" dijo Kodachi

"Si" dijo Akane sonriendo

"Bien" dijo Kodachi tomando notas

Kodachi dejo su libreta en la mesa de café, tomo un respiro y dirigió su vista a Akane y Ranma

"Vamos durmieron juntos" dijo ella acusatoriamente

"No" dijeron ellos

"A quien engañan a ella se le ve en los ojos" dijo Kodachi señalando a Akane

"Y a ti también" dijo directamente a Ranma

"Bueno" dijo Akane

"Simplemente paso" dijo Ranma

"Y yo que estaba tan contenta porque vería a mi caso simple" dijo Kodachi molesta

"Pero no tenían que arruinarlo todo" añadió

"Se los advertí" dijo molesta

"Les dije que esto era algo muy serio"

"¿Qué sigue después? Pregunto Kodachi

"¿Supongo que se van a casar?" añadió

"¿Qué?" dijo Ranma

"No" añadió

"Esto paso hace menos de 8 horas" dijo el

"No es necesario ser tan específicos Ranma" dijo Akane golpeándolo con el codo

"Vamos aun no lo asimilamos" se defendió Ranma

"¿O tu lo pensaste?" le pregunto a Akane

"Bueno, no" dijo ella

"Aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso" dijo Akane dirigiéndose a Kodachi

"¿Cómo creen que esto afectara a Akari" pregunto Kodachi

Ranma y Akane solo se voltearon a ver sin saber que responder.

"Si las cosas no funcionan, ella será la mas perjudicada" dijo Kodachi viéndolos a los ojos

"Saben, hablen esto entre ustedes y haremos una cita" dijo Kodachi al no recibir respuesta poniéndose de pie

"Podría" dijo Kodachi tomando un brownie

"No" dijo Akane rápidamente golpeando la mano de Kodachi

"No sirven" añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kodachi

"Soy repostera profesional, créame, no sirven" dijo Akane

"No, fue mi error, no debí" dijo Kodachi retrocediendo

"Lo siento" dijo Akane

"Es que no quiero que se enferme" añadió

"Lo entiendo" dijo Kodachi en un susurro

"Nos vemos después" añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta

**Continuara…**


	15. 15 La propuesta

**Capitulo 15**

"**La Propuesta"**

"Me estas matando Ranma" dijo Jet

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el

"Eres mi único amigo soltero" dijo Jet

"Ahora que voy a hacer" pregunto el

"Nunca dije que me casaría mañana" dijo Ranma

"Están criando a una niña juntos es lo mismo" añadió

"Ranma" dijo un joven entrando a la cabina

"Chuck quiere hablar contigo" dijo el joven

"Sabes Ranma" dijo Chuck

"Te di una gran oportunidad" añadió

"Lo se" dijo Ranma

"Y salió muy mal" dijo Chuck

"Me doy por vencido o te doy otra oportunidad" le pregunto a Ranma

"Otra oportunidad" pregunto Ranma esperanzado

"Estas seguro" preguntó Chuck

"Si" dijo Ranma sin dudarlo

"Entonces estas dispuesto a mudarte a Phoenix" dijo Chuck

"tengo un puesto para dirigir los partidos de los Suns" añadió

"Que dices" le dijo a Chuck

Ranma se quedo estático no sabia que responder, esta era la oportunidad que había esperado toda su vida, pero ahora estaban Akane y Akari en el mapa no sabia que decir.

"Me avisas tu decisión" dijo Chuck al ver que Ranma no reaccionaba

"Ahora si que aquí hay gato encerrado" dijo Shampoo a sus amigos

"Si parecen dos gatos en celo" dijo Rei con celos

"No se ustedes pero yo digo que lo hicieron" dijo Shampoo

"No lo creo" dijo Mousse

"Claro es obvio" dijo Hiroshi

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Stev

"Me apostaste 400 dólares a que lo hacían para esta fecha" dijo Stev incrédulo señalando a Shampoo

"te lo dije" dijo Shampoo encogiendo los hombros

Estaban todos reunidos celebrando el día del trabajo era una tradición entre los vecinos hacer un picnic y desde que Akane y Ranma llegaron era evidente el nuevo estatus de la pareja.

Akane y Ranma estaban riendo descontroladamente cuando un hombre se acerco a ellos

"Ranma" dijo el hombre

"Hola Ben" saludo Ranma

"Jet me dijo que vivías en esta área pero no le creí" dijo Ben

"Si" dijo Ranma

"Por cierto Felicidades" dijo Ben

"Haces bien mudándote a Phoenix" añadió

La sonrisa de Akane se borro de su rostro y volteo a ver a Ranma

"Aun no esta decidido" respondió Ranma

"Jet dijo que era un hecho" dijo Ben

"Bueno nos tenemos que ir" dijo Ranma rápidamente poniéndose de pie

"Bien hablamos luego" dijo Ben antes de irse

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Akane

"Nada" respondió Ranma

"Vamos Ranma, dímelo" dijo ella

"Es que hace unos días Chuck me ofreció un puesto de director" dijo Ranma

"Pero es en Phoenix" dijo Akane

"Si, para dirigir los partidos de los Suns" dijo Ranma

"Y por que no dijiste nada" pregunto Akane

"Porque no quería crear un problema entre nosotros" dijo el

"Además no puedo aceptarlo" dijo el acercándose a besarla

"No puedes, pero si quieres" dijo ella esquivando su beso

"Claro es una gran oportunidad" dijo Ranma

"No entiendo porque no me lo comentaste" dijo Akane

"Porque no quería que te molestaras" dijo el

"Lo cual como quiera ha pasado" añadió

"Me molesta que no me lo dijeras porque eso significa que me lo ocultaste por algo" dijo Akane

"Lo estas considerando" añadió

"No es cierto" dijo el

"Se sincero conmigo" dijo ella

"Lo estas considerando" pregunto nuevamente

"Si" dijo Ranma derrotado

"Es una oportunidad por la que he luchado" dijo el

"Antes hubiera saltado al instante que lo hubieran ofrecido" añadió

"Antes" pregunto Akane

"Antes de que Akari y yo llegáramos a tu vida" dijo ella con tristeza

"Bien" dijo Akane tomando a Akari de los brazos de Ranma

"Vamos pequeña" dijo Akane a Akari

"Y como iban a ser las cosas Ranma" dijo Akane alejándose

"Akane" dijo el siguiéndola

"Nos llevarías contigo o simplemente ibas a dejarnos atrás" dijo ella

"No lo se" dijo el

"Siempre he sido yo solo, nunca he pensado por otras personas" añadió

"Es solo una oferta de trabajo" dijo Ranma

"Mentira, es justo lo que esperabas una salida a todo esto" dijo Akane

"Akari y yo somos algo temporal para ti" dijo Akane

"Nunca quisiste esto" dijo señalándolos a los dos

"No es cierto Akane" dijo Ranma levantando la voz

"Deje mis cosas por ustedes" dijo el

"Deje mi motocicleta, cambie mi vida, te di dinero para el restaurante" añadió

"Yo nunca te pedí dinero" dijo Akane

"Lo hice porque quería verte feliz" dijo Ranma

"Porque no lo entiendes" dijo el

"Deje todo para interpretar este papel" concluyo

"Este papel" dijo Akane con dolor

"Eso es esto para ti" pregunto ella

"Como lo llamarías tu" pregunto el

"Estamos viviendo en su casa"

"Cuidamos de Akari"

"Actuamos como una pareja casada sin serlo" dijo el

"Fingías con Akari" le pregunto Akane

"No adoro a Akari" le dijo el

"Entonces solo conmigo" dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

"Felicidades Ranma" añadió

"Tienes tu boleto de salida para este desastre" dijo antes de irse

**OTOÑO**

"En un segundo pequeña" grito Akane desde la cocina cuando Akari comenzó a llorar

"Ya voy linda" aseguro Akane sacando algo del horno

"Aquí estas" dijo Akane al verlo a el entrar con Akari

"Pensé que estabas ocupada por eso la tome yo" dijo poniendo a Akari en su silla

"Gracias" dijo Akane

"Te extrañe" dijo Akane dándole un tierno beso

"Yo igual" respondió el

"Pero ya me tengo que ir" añadió

"Tan pronto" dijo Akane

"Si los gemelos Harrison ya deben estar esperándome" dijo el dándole otro beso

"Bien" dijo Akane

"Entonces te veo en la noche Shinnosuke" dijo ella al terminar el beso

"Adiós Akari" dijo el

"Adiós cariño" añadió Shinnosuke antes de salir

Ranma estaba en su nuevo departamento con una cerveza en la mano viendo Tv, cuando cambio de canal y vio que estaban pasando un episodio de "The Weagles" comenzó a verlo e inevitablemente sonrió al pensar en Akari, pero cuando Akane cruzo su mente su sonrisa desapareció del rostro, la extrañaba como ella no tenia idea.

Los días transcurrieron Akane tenia lo que siempre había querido con Shinnosuke, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, trataba a Akari como si fuera su hija, era un hombre muy romántico, constantemente tenían picnics para los tres y en ocasiones solo ellos dos, pero a pesar de tener todo lo que siempre había soñado, sentía que le faltaba algo, y tristemente sabia que era lo que necesitaba en su vida, pero todo eso había terminado.

Ranma estaba estacionando su auto afuera del local de Akane, era el fin de semana de año nuevo y había podido tomarse unos días para venir a visitar a Akari, hacia tanto que no la veía.

"Mira quien esta ahí" dijo Otani a Akari cuando Ranma entro

"Hola pequeña" dijo el abriendo los brazos

"Estas enorme" dijo Ranma abrazando a Akari

"Si verdad" dijo Akane desde el mostrador

"Si FaceTime no le hace justicia" dijo el

"Hola" dijo Ranma

"Hola" respondió Akane

"Decidiste cancelar la expansión" dijo Ranma al ver que Akane había reconstruido la pared

"Si" respondió ella

"Estábamos bien así" añadió

"No es necesaria la expansión"

"Vamos Akari puedes decir Ranma" dijo el separando las silabas en su nombre

"Buena suerte" dijo Akane

"¿Porque? Pregunto el

"Aun no dice Akane" añadió

"No, hemos sido superados por taza, jirafa y pato" dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios

"Aquí esta todo" dijo Akane dándole una maleta con algunas cosas de Akari

"Bien, nos vemos luego" dijo el

"Si" respondió Akane

"Oye Ranma" dijo Akane antes de que el saliera

"Si" dijo Ranma esperanzado

"Voy a tener una cena un día antes de año nuevo" comenzó ella

"si" dijo Ranma con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Mas bien Shinnosuke y yo vamos a tener una cena" dijo ella, borrando la sonrisa de Ranma

"Van a estar todos los vecinos" dijo Akane

"Ya sabes como son, siempre me preguntan por ti" dijo Akane

"Me daría mucho gusto si vas" añadió

"Claro" respondió Ranma antes de irse

"Que tal esta" pregunto Akane mientras Shinnosuke probaba su comida

"Crees que le haga falta algo" pregunto ella

"No me estas ayudando" dijo Akane con una sonrisa acercándose a darle un beso

"Ya vuelvo" dijo Akane rompiendo el beso al escuchar el timbre

"Feliz pre-año nuevo" dijo Ranma con su clásica sonrisa de lado

"Igualmente" dijo Akane sonriendo

"Te traje esto" dijo el tendiéndole una botella de vino

"Gracias" respondió ella tomándola

"Y Akari" pregunto el

"Allá atrás" respondió Akane dejando entrar a Ranma

La tarde avanzo sin contratiempos Ranma había pasado un tiempo con Akari hasta que esta se quedo dormida. Akane se dedico a preparar la cena con la ayuda de Shinnosuke. Shampoo y compañía habían llegado hace unos minutos y Ranma se disponía a ir a saludarlos

"Que me cuentan amigos" dijo Ranma

"Hola" dijeron al unísono

"Que hay de nuevo" dijo Ranma

"Pues Stev y yo estamos tomando karate" dijo Hiroshi

"Que bien" dijo Ranma

"Si necesita aprender a defenderse" dijo Hiroshi

"Si, además que es bueno poder darle un golpe a tu pareja" dijo Mousse

"En un lugar controlado" añadió

Ranma, Duke y Hiroshi se le quedaron viendo algo extraño por el comentario.

"Ranma" dijo Shinnosuke aproximándose a el

"Como estas amigo" dijo Ranma saludándolo

"Bien" dijo Shinnosuke

"Que bien" respondió Ranma

"Que bueno que nos acompañas" dijo Shinnosuke

"Me da gusto, aunque esta es mi casa" dijo Ranma

"Así que me da gusto que vinieras" añadió provocando risas de Duke, Hiroshi y Mousse

"SE que es extraño" comenzó Shinnosuke

"Para nada" dijo Ranma

"Un poco" dijo Duke

"Todos somos parte de esto" dijo Shinnosuke

"Si amo esta casa" dijo Ranma

"Si, pues la cena de hoy servirá de despedida" dijo Duke

"No solo del año, sino también de la casa" añadió

"Si, es una pena que la vayan a vender" dijo Mousse

"Vender" pregunto Ranma

"No lo sabias" pregunto Hiroshi

"Vas a vender la casa" pregunto Ranma muy molesto cuando entro a la cocina

"Pensabas decírmelo" dijo Ranma

"Si" dijo Akane

"Después de ver a Kodachi" respondió ella

"Esta casa es enorme" dijo Akane

"No puedo costear los gastos" añadió

"Yo te doy mi parte" grito Ranma

"No es suficiente" respondió ella

"Debiste consultármelo" dijo el

"Claro" respondió Akane con sorna

"Como tu me consultaste lo de Phoenix" añadió

"No vas a vender esta casa" grito Ranma muy molesto

"Ellos querían que ella creciera aquí" dijo el levantando aun mas la voz

"No" grito Akane

"Ellos querían que tu y yo la criáramos juntos"

"Pero saliste corriendo en cuanto pudiste" añadió

"Y tu no perdiste el tiempo en buscarme un remplazo" grito Ranma

"Claro" dijo ella

"Trata de voltear las cosas Ranma" añadió

"Yo no me fui" dijo Akane

"Siempre quisiste hacerlo tu sola" dijo el

"Pero no pudiste sin mi" añadió

"Y en el momento en que salí por esa puerta buscaste un buen reemplazo" dijo el

Shampoo, Rei, Hiroshi, Stev, Mousse, Duke y Shinnosuke escuchaban la conversación tan acalorada que estaban teniendo Akane y Ranma, todo podía ser escuchado desde la sala cosa que era inevitable ya que estaban gritándose mutuamente

"El no es un remplazo" dijo ella

"Claro que no" dijo el con sorna

"¿Sabes?" dijo ella

"El no tiene nada igual a ti" continuo Akane

"Shinnosuke no se parece nada a ti"

"El es cálido y tierno y no sale huyendo al indicio de algo real" concluyo

"Si, lo se hui" grito Ranma

"Mi mejor amigo había muerto y me dejo una casa y una hija a mi cuidado"

"Estaba asustado" añadió

"Y crees que yo no" pregunto ella

"No" dijo Ranma

"Tu siempre quisiste esto" dijo Ranma señalando a su alrededor

"La casa, la pareja, la familia, querías su vida" añadió

"Pero no de esta manera" dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

"Nunca lo pedí de esta manera" añadió

"Y mucho menos con alguien que no me amara" dijo ella dejando las lagrimas correr

"Pero si te amaba" le dijo Ranma

"Aun te amo" dijo el con desesperación

"No" dijo Akane

"Estabas en lo correcto" dijo ella dándole la espalda a Ranma

"Estábamos fingiendo" añadió

"Estábamos viviendo la vida que no nos correspondía" dijo Akane

"Solamente necesitábamos a alguien en nuestras vidas que comprendiera por lo que estábamos pasando" dijo ella

"No era real" añadió

"Ya no quiero pelear" dijo Akane

"Estoy cansada de pelear" añadió

"Si eso es lo que quieres" dijo Ranma derrotado

"Volveré a Phoenix" añadió

"Puedes lidiar con Kodachi tu sola"

"Veo que ya no hago falta aquí" dijo antes de salir de la cocina

"Feliz Año a todos" dijo Ranma al entrar a la sala

"Fue un placer verlos" dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Ranma se acerco a Amy que tenia a Akari entre sus brazos, suponía que con todos los gritos se había despertado, se acerco a ella y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos

"Te quiero" susurro Ranma besándole la frente y dejando escapar una lagrima

Ranma estuvo fundido en un abrazo por unos segundos ante la mirada de todos los presentes, Rei estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver como se aferraba a Akari.

Ranma dejo a Akari nuevamente al cuidado de Amy y se giro a Shinnosuke

"Cuídalas" le dijo con una ligera sonrisa

Shinnosuke asintió con la cabeza y Ranma salió del lugar.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Ya casi acaba este fic :C espero les haya gustado mañana subo el ultimo capitulo gracias por haberme seguido en esta historia la próxima que subiré tambien se basara en una película :D**


	16. 16 La conclusion

**HOLA! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO :C BUENO SIN MAS PARLOTEO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN :D**

**Capitulo 15**

**"La Conclusión"**

"La cena esta lista" dijo Akane saliendo de la cocina con un pavo

"Todo esta bien" dijo ella dejándolo sobre la mesa

"Quiero que prueben de todo" dijo ella

"El relleno es algo nuevo, así que quiero sus opiniones" dijo Akane

Todos la veían sin hacer ningún movimiento, la cara de todos expresaba tristeza y un ligero toque de lastima por lo ocurrido esa noche. Por su parte Akane no pensaba mostrar debilidad ante ellos así que con una frase saco a todos de su mar de pensamientos

"Que hacen, empiecen a comer" grito ella

Todos se acercaron a tomar un poco de comida algo asustados por la reacción de Akane

La noche paso sin más contratiempos era el momento de despedir a los invitados.

"Gracias por venir" dijo Akane a Shampoo

"Gracias a ti por la cena, que descanses encanto" respondió ella antes de salir

"Ya lo se" dijo Akane girándose para estar frente a Shinonsuke

"Hice mal" añadió

"El tiene un punto" dijo Shinonsuke

"Debimos esperar" añadió

"Ranma y yo peleamos constantemente" dijo Akane

"Aun cuando estábamos bien" añadió

"Akane, escúchame" dijo el colocando sus manos en su rostro

"Si mi ex esposa y yo hubiéramos peleado así" dijo el seriamente

"Aun estaríamos juntos" añadió

"Shinonsuke" dijo Akane

"Antes de que todo esto pasara" dijo ella

"Sin duda tu eras el hombre que quería a mi lado" añadió

"Pasaba el tiempo pensando en ti y no sabia ni tu nombre" dijo ella

"Las extrañare" dijo Shinonsuke dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir

Eran las 9:15 de la noche y Akane estaba en la sala jugando con Akari, Kodachi debería haber llegado hace 15 minutos para su última visita. Akari reía a carcajadas a cada uno de los gestos que estaba haciendo Akane Las dos estaban pasando un rato muy ameno.

"Mama" dijo Akari, Akane quedo estática al escucharla decir eso

"No pequeña, di Akane" dijo ella

"Mama" repitió Akari

"Akane" respondió ella

"Mama" dijo Akari señalando a Akane

"Si pequeña soy tu mamá" dijo Akane abrazándola

En ese justo instante alguien llamo a la puerta, Akane se levanto con Akari en sus brazos y ahí estaba Kodachi.

"Disculpa la tardanza" dijo Kodachi

"El trafico esta horrible" añadió

"No hay problema" respondió Akane dejándola pasar.

"¿Cómo están las cosas?" pregunto Kodachi tomando asiento en la sala

"Todo bien" respondió Akane

"¿Y el Sr. Saotome?" pregunto Kodachi

"El" respondió Akane

"¿Si?" dijo Kodachi

"El" volvió a decir Akane

"Lo siento" dijo Akane

"¿Podríamos planear otra cita?" pregunto tomando a Akari y poniéndose de pie

"Tengo que hacer algo muy importante" dijo Akane dirigiéndose a la puerta

Akari estaba sentada en su silla de seguridad abrazando su patito. Akane mantenía su mirada al frente aferrándose al volante.

"Vamos" dijo Akane

"Podrían ir mas rápido" añadió

"Sabe que debería ir en el carril de alta velocidad" dijo Kodachi

"Si es que piensa llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto" añadio

"Es que" comenzó Akane titubeante

"Viene usted" añadió

"No quiero que piense que soy una mala madre" dijo ella

"Olvídese de eso" dijo Kodachi

"Apúrese si no lo perderemos" dijo Kodachi aceleradamente

El aeropuerto estaba congestionado, Ranma encontró un asiento libre en una de las salas de espera y tomo asiento. Saco su computadora y comenzó a checar su mail, después de unos minutos empezó a ver diferentes archivos que tenia en su disco duro hasta que llego a un archivo que lo hizo contener la respiración "Akane & ", sin dudarlo comenzó a verlo

Akari estaba corriendo por toda la casa, Akane tras de ella.

"Detente pequeña" grito Akane

Akari hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de Akane y siguió su camino

"Lo puedes creer Ranma" dijo ella viendo a la cámara

"El día de hoy, Akari oficialmente camina" dijo Akane

"Mejor dicho corre" se escucho la voz de Ranma decir tras la cámara.

"Esta creciendo" dijo Akane sin evitar sonreír

"Tiene una familia hermosa" dijo una mujer de edad avanzada

"Lo se" dijo Ranma sin apartar su vista de la pantalla

"Damas y Caballeros el vuelo 404 a Phoenix comenzara a abordar por la puerta 8"

Akane y Kodachi estaban caminando apresuradamente hacia el mostrador de la primera aerolínea que encontraron. Akane se acerco al joven del mostrador agitadamente

"Quiero dos boletos" dijo Akane

"A donde" pregunto el hombre

"Cualquiera que me de acceso a la terminal VIII" respondió ella

"Que sean tres" dijo Kodachi

"No creerá que hice todo el camino para esperar en el auto" añadió

Akane corrió por la sala de espera en busca de la puerta 8, Kodachi iba tras ella con Akari en sus brazos, la respiración de Akane era agitada estaba muy cerca, solo unos cuantos pasos mas y estaría con el.

*Puerta 6* leyó Akane apresurando su paso. *Puerta 7*… "Solo un poco mas" pensó ella.

*Puerta 8* Akane se aproximo al mostrador justo en el momento en que cerraban las puertas de acceso

"No" dijo Akane

"Necesito hablar con alguien que acaba de abordar" dijo rápidamente

"Lo siento" respondió una chica

"Por favor" suplico Akane

"Una vez cerrada esa puerta no puede ser abierta" respondió la joven

Kodachi se acerco a Akane lentamente. Ella tomo a Akari entre sus brazos y dijo "Vamos a casa Akari"

"No lo puedo creer" dijo ella entre sollozos

"No llegamos a tiempo" añadió limpiado sus lagrimas

"Creí" dijo ella

"Creí, que si yo llevaba a Akari" continuo

"Usted llegaría a tiempo"

"Pero aun así no llegamos" concluyo Kodachi en un mar de lagrimas

"Lo se" dijo Akane dándole una palmada

"Agradezco la ayuda" añadió Akane

"Pero" dijo Kodachi

"Debió haber sido como en las películas" continuo

"Usted debió haber llegado"

"El, al verla habría corrido a usted"

"Y se hubieran fundido en un beso"

"Diciéndose que se amaban" dijo llorando aun mas fuerte

"Lo se" dijo Akane

"Pero no hay problema" dijo Akane sonriendo levemente

"Lo superare" dijo con confianza

"Akari y yo estaremos juntas" concluyo

"Pero usted será tan infeliz" dijo Kodachi tomando otro pañuelo

"Dejare de llorar" dijo Kodachi despues de unos segundos al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lagrimas

"Es mejor entrar" dijo Akane

"Si" respondió Kodachi abriendo la puerta del auto

"Sera una excelente madre" dijo Kodachi cuando ya se encontraban afuera del auto

"Gracias" respondió Akane

"El lunes notificare a SPI que paso" dijo Kodachi antes de retirarse

"Gracias" dijo Akane nuevamente

Akane entro a la casa tímidamente, dejo su abrigo y el de Akari en la entrada y se dirigió hacia la cuna de Akari.

"Vamos Akari" dijo Akane

"Te hare algo de comer" añadió dejándola en la cuna

Akane se dirigía hacia la cocina, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensando que hubiera pasado si hubiera logrado llegar a tiempo, eso será una pregunta que la atormentara por mucho tiempo. Si su conversación con Ranma hubiera terminado diferente, el estaría aquí junto a ellas en espera de recibir el nuevo año.

"¡Dios Mío!" grito Akane al entrar a la sala

"Perdón, no quería asustarte" dijo Ranma

"Casi me matas" dijo Akane llevándose la mano al pecho

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella

"Estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar" dijo el

"Y me di cuenta de algo" continuo

Akane lo veía detenidamente sin decir palabra

"Me di cuenta que al irme" dijo el haciendo un pausa

"No solo las iba a extrañar a ti y a Akari"

"Extrañaría nuestra familia" dijo Ranma

"Porque eso somos" continuo

"Tu, Akari y yo"

"Somos una familia" añadió

"No podría vivir sin ustedes" continuo

"Ukyo y Ryoga" comenzo Ranma

"Tenían un propósito" dijo el

"Y es porque ellos lo sabían"

"Sabían que en el momento en que ellos faltaran"

"Nosotros seriamos una familia"

"Lo se" dijo Akane

"No hables" dijo Ranma tajantemente

"Déjame hablar" añadió

"Se que todo estuvo mal" dijo Ranma acercándose a ella

"Se que lo ideal es enamorarse"

"Casarse y después tener hijos" añadió

"Lo hicimos al revés" continuo

"Pero estoy enamorado de ti" dijo Ranma acariciando su rostro

"Ranma" interrumpió Akane

"Estuve en el aeropuerto" continuo

"¿Te vas de viaje?" pregunto el

"No" respondió ella

"Fui a buscarte" añadió sonriendole

"Escuchaste cuando te dije que te amo" pregunto el

"Porque voy a decirlo justo ahora" añadió viéndola a los ojos

"Bien" dijo ella sonriendo

"Te amo" dijo Ranma

Akane lo beso apasionadamente

"Feliz Año Nuevo" dijo Akane al terminar el beso

"Feliz Año Nuevo" respondió Ranma con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Lista" dijo Ranma al entrar a la cocina

"Si" respondió ella

"Sencillo y sutil" dijo Ranma sarcasticamente señalando el pastel en forma de muffin en la mesa

"Lo se" dijo Akane

"Mira esto" añadió descubriendo un pastel con un numero 1

"Pero si cumple 2" dijo Ranma

"Lo se" dijo Akane

"Es por nosotros" dijo ella besándolo

"Te amo" dijo Ranma

"Yo también te amo" respondió Akane besándolo nuevamente

"Creo que es momento" dijo Ranma

"Si" respondió ella tomando el pastel que hizo por el cumpleaños de Akari

"Aquí viene el pastel" grito Ranma a todos los invitados

Todos estaban presentes en el cumpleaños de Akari, Shampoo, Mousse y sus 3 hijos, Duke y Riza quien a pesar del tiempo no dejaba de coquetear con Ranma, Hiroshi y Stev quien no dejaba de celarlo cada vez que se aproximaba a Ranma.

Todos convivieron alegremente, sin dudarlo habían superado la fiesta del año anterior, Akane y Ranma no pudieron evitar el pensar en Ukyo y Ryoga como les hubiera encantado que estuvieran presentes en el aniversario de Akari pero sabían que estaban con ellos en espíritu.

Akari, Akane y Ranma eran una hermosa familia, quien iba a pensar que después de una primera cita tan desastrosa aun podría surgir el amor, bien dicen que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y ellos ahora se daban cuenta que tan cierta era dicha frase.

**FIN**

**Y FIN… BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL EN LOS REVIEWS ME DIJERON QUE NO HICIERA TAN FACIL EL FINAL PERO YO ME APEGO MAS A LA PELICULA LOS FICS QUE VOY A HACER LA MAYORIA SON BASADAS EN PELICULAS ME GUSTARIA QUE ME PROPUCIERAN DE CUAL LES GUSTARIA QUE ESCRIBIERA :D CUALES QUICIERAN QUE ESTEN EN LA HISTORIA ETC ETC ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO MUCHO ESTE FIC GRACIAS POR LEER ENCERIO PENSE QUE NO LES GUSTARIA BUENO GRACIAS HASTA LA PROXIMA LOS QUIERE KARLI-CHAN.**


End file.
